


100 Ways to Say I Love You (Malec) Part 2

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Comforting Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Honeymoon, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, SO MUCH FLUFF, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane, Tired Alec Lightwood, Tired Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: So I've been toying with this idea for awhile, because I miss this book with all my heart. Sooooo, since I'm incapable of letting it go, here is the same prompts, same characters, just with different scenarios and the person saying it is different than last time! I hope you enjoy!! Please let me know what you thought :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 76
Kudos: 175
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Pull over. Let me drive awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha you thought I was finished with the tooth rotting fluff but I lied! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec turns the wheel, going around the turn with a finesse Magnus taught him just months ago, a smug smile appearing on both of their faces. 

"Very impressive, Alexander. Now, I need you to take the next right, and then keep going straight." Alec nods at Magnus' directions and slows the car down. 

It is their first year wedding anniversary tomorrow, and Alec has always wanted to visit California, specifically Los Angeles for more than just staying at the Institute, so Magnus pulled some strings and asked one of his warlock friends if they can stay at his beach house for the week. 

It cost him a good bit of money even though they're considered friends (warlocks are still stingy, even then) but Magnus doesn't regret a thing, especially with such a beautiful view both inside and outside the rented car. 

Magnus glances over at his relaxed husband, the open windows making his hair wild and the golden sunlight highlighting all of his radiant features. 

"You look so perfect like this." Magnus says, reaching over and carding his fingers through Alec's messy hair. 

"I would say the same about you, but sadly I can't look since I'm driving." Alec replies with a small pout. 

"What a shame. Such a flatterer." Magnus mutters, crossing his arms and slouching down in the seat. They drive in silence for the next few minutes, save for the occasional comment from Magnus about different buildings or landmarks they pass. 

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile." Alec lifts an eyebrow at Magnus' proposal. 

"I thought we were close to the beach house?" He asks, pressing on the gas petal as he winds around another wide turn. 

"Not quite." Magnus admits, "And it's still awhile to go, but I thought we would split up the driving. I want to take the scenic route, after all." Instead of portaling right to the beach house, Magnus decided to portal then into Los Angeles, and then rent a car so they could make the drive to Manhattan beach, which was so ironic even Alec laughed. 

He thought it was a joke at first, and honestly Magnus couldn't blame him, but once Magnus convinced him it was the real beach they were staying at he thought it was fitting for two New Yorkers like themselves. 

"There's still about a half an hour, but the traffic has thinned out so it won't be too bad. Let me drive?"

"Nah, I think you're enjoying the view a little too much." Magnus grins at Alec's teasing and leans over, brushing his lips against Alec's cheek. 

"Yeah...Cali is pretty beautiful." Magnus shrugs nonchalantly, chuckling when Alec scowls and grumbles under his breath. 

"You know how much I love to make fun of you, darling. And you also know just how much I'm enjoying you in the drivers seat all confident. The things you do to me, Alexander." Magnus reaches over and rests his hand against Alec's thigh. 

Alec hums happily at the contact, saying, "Then I probably shouldn't hold back, especially when I've got you all riled up like that."

"Do you really want to drive the rest of the way?" Magnus asks, making sure he's comfortable with this much of a long distance drive. Alec is used to driving, but Magnus always takes over if the traffic gets too irritating or if Alec gets tired. 

They’ve practiced all over the United States at this point, but Magnus has been most hesitant to let Alec try his hand in Brooklyn, even Magnus has always avoided driving there.

Alec answers, "I'm fine if you are. But, once we get to the beach house I'm sure I'll be super tired. Maybe you can take over from there?" Alec glances over and feels a surge of pride run through him as Magnus groans at the double entendre behind his words. 

"Oh, darling, I do love the way you Shadowhunters think." Magnus squeezes Alec's thigh, making him squirm and giggle. 

"But as I said before, we do have a bit to go. So I’ll just relax and enjoy this wonderful view.” Magnus settles in the seat and runs his thumb up and down Alec’s thigh as Alec maneuvers the car. 

As for the view Magnus mentioned, he could care less about the palm trees, or the rolling waves, or the friendly faces they pass by. He really only cares about his Shadowhunter, who truly is the only magnificent view he needs.


	2. It reminded me of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is longer because it was originally going to just be a regular one shot but then I thought it fit right here with this prompt. This is set right after Malec's wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of magnus “proposing” as well and I hope you do too! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

There comes a time when the dust settles. There comes a time when the heart slows to a normal rhythm. There comes a time when it's appropriate to say, "Stand down," and then you're left with the remains. 

Alec nuzzles against Magnus' neck, his tongue sliding along sweat-soaked skin as they bask in the glorious haze of their wedding night. 

Magnus hums as Alec sucks yet another hickey onto the sensitive skin, a ringless hand sliding into the damp hair on Alec's head. 

They finally said goodbye to all of their family and friends after a memorable wedding reception. Magnus portaled them to the loft and they packed just the bare essentials for the night. After assuring Alec they could come and go as they please, Magnus made another portal and they stepped onto the sandy beaches of Hawaii, where they plan to begin their month long honeymoon. 

Alec lazily kisses the marks on Magnus' neck before settling against him with a sigh. They've truly spent the past two hours devouring each other, and even though it's only eight at night in Hawaii, they're both still in New York time. And after such an overwhelming few weeks, they're both essentially drained in every sense of the word. 

"How about a bath?" Magnus suggests, running a hand up Alec's back, making him squirm as Magnus presses his nails against the marks Magnus left scattered there. 

Sleeping sounds delightful, but Magnus really doesn't want to let go of this night quite yet. Besides, they can sleep well into the next day if they please. 

Alec must have the same sort of thoughts running through his head, as he replies, "Sounds perfect. Can we use that sandalwood stuff?" 

"You read my mind." Magnus murmurs, pressing a kiss to his hair before getting out of bed. 

Alec groans but allows Magnus to take his hand and pull him to his feet. Magnus tugs him to the bathroom, where he snaps his fingers and the bath is full of steaming water. 

Magnus flicks his wrist and the bottle of sandalwood bubble bath they use at home is in his hand, and he pours a generous amount into the bath. 

Magnus splashes it around until the tub is filled with more bubbles than water, and he turns and winks at Alec before stepping into the bath, sitting cross legged and motioning for Alec to sit in front of him. 

Alec obeys, immediately wrapping his arms around Magnus' back, bringing their lips together for a chaste kiss. 

Magnus pours some shampoo onto his hands and rubs them into Alec's hair, scratching at his scalp with his fingernails. 

"Keep doing that and I'll be asleep in ten seconds." Alec says, forehead pressed against Magnus' shoulder. 

"That's kind of the point, huh?"

Alec snorts, "To fall asleep in a bathtub? Didn't think so." 

Magnus huffs in amusement, "No, Alexander, the point is to relax. Let go, I'll be here to catch you." Alec slumps further against Magnus, eyes fluttering shut, enveloped in a layer of security he's been missing for so long. 

Magnus hums, running soapy fingers through Alec's hair. They wash each other with tender touches and soft kisses, merely with intent to comfort and relax. 

They stay in the bathtub until the water begins to lose its warmth, and their fingertips begin to look like prunes. 

"Come on darling." Magnus says, pressing fingertips to Alec's hip. "Let's get dry. I have something for you."

"You've already given me everything, Magnus." Alec replies instantly, stepping out of the bathtub and lacing their fingers together. 

"Very sweet, Alexander. Alas, we all deserve a little extra sometimes."

Magnus wraps a fluffy towel around Alec and leans down for a quick kiss. Then he wraps another towel around his waist and they walk back into the bedroom. 

Magnus hands Alec an even fluffier robe, and they throw the towels off to the side in favor of the warm robes. Then they settle on the bed together, crossed legged but their knees touching. 

Magnus takes a deep breath, and Alec smiles softly at him as Magnus flicks his wrist and makes a ring appear in his hand. "So, this was a gift Ragnor gave to me a long time ago, when it was my three hundredth birthday. He said it reminded him of my warlock mark, and in a fit of sentimentality even I was surprised seeing in him, he told me to wear it as a reminder that even if it's only one person, that someone in the world loves my golden cat eyes. I wore it for awhile, but then I almost lost it in a demon fight one day, so after that I put it away so I would have it with me forever." 

Alec studies the ring; it is a golden color that shimmers even in the dim lights around them. It's not abundantly fancy, but Alec understands how the color reminded Ragnor of Magnus' eyes, which makes the ring gorgeous in its own way. 

"Believe it or not, I had plans to give this to you when I lost my magic the first time. My entire being felt lost, but when I looked into your eyes, I felt whole again. You are my anchor, and the way you handled that, handled my heart with such care I knew I had to show you how much I appreciated that. I didn't want to scare you away or anything, but it turns out you were probably having the same thoughts. About marriage, and all." Alec nods with a small smile, bringing his gaze back to rest on Magnus, whose eyes are now the same color as the ring he's holding in his palm. 

Magnus' fingers tremble with emotion as he holds the ring up to Alec. Alec laughs shakily, wrapping his hand around Magnus', touching the ring gently with his fingertip. 

"You were the first person who saw me for who I truly am, not what I can do. You somehow persuaded me that I'm deserving of a love like yours, a love so damn encompassing and passionate it brings me to my knees most days. If my life were to end tomorrow, I would be content because I've can truly say I've felt the love that are only seen in stories and movies." Alec sniffles and wants to bring his husband closer, but he knows Magnus isn't finished. 

"The ring is gold and I want to give it to you because you were the first person who has ever told me my cat eyes are beautiful. And I want you to remember just how much you've affected me. You tell me all the time about how I've changed your life, but Alexander, you have changed my life to such a degree I never even knew was possible." Magnus presses his hand against his mouth as he sobs, and Magnus immediately wraps his arms around his back and pulls him closer. 

They hold each other close as they sob, the overwhelming amount of love too much to bear with mere words. 

Magnus laughs as they break the embrace, and he leans up to brush away Alec's tears. "I know we're already married and everything, but I never want to give up on a chance to tell you how much I love you. Every time I look at it, it reminded me of you. And besides, I was too occupied making a portal to Edom to even begin to think about giving this to you. You did all the work regarding that proposal." 

"I hope you know it's not a competition." Alec says, chuckling when Magnus rolls his eyes. 

"Of course not, Alexander, but you know me..." Magnus fiddles with his ear cuff, "Always making things competitive."

Alec laughs and nods, holding out his right hand as he says, "I do think we're similar in that aspect." 

Magnus delicately kisses the back of his hand before sliding the ring onto Alec's ring finger. Alec looks down at the golden ring, and it belongs there, just like his engagement ring on his left hand. 

Alec says, "It's perfect, I will cherish you and this ring for as long as I live."

"Me too, Angel." Magnus replies, cupping his face and crashing their lips together. 

So much for sleeping, after all.


	3. No, no, it’s my treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween🖤🧡 I hope you’re all having fun and staying safe! Comment and tell me what you did for Halloween this year! I went over to my families house and we ate dinner and passed out candy! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec trudges into the Institute, doing his best to keep both feet in front of him and both eyes open. He sets his bow down on the table and begins to type notes on the computer screen. 

He rubs the ichor out of his eyes, knowing he should really shower before typing out a patrol report; however, he'll surely forget what he saw in the alleyways of Brooklyn if he doesn't document it immediately. 

There's been an overload of Shax demons, and Alec believes it may be members of the Circle trying to slowly take out Shadowhunters from the New York Institute in order to try and take over again. 

Alec, Jace, and Luke have been leading this mission. Izzy is on Head duty while Alec is out on the field and Underhill is Head of Security. It's been a long few days full of ichor, demon reports, and shooting off arrows into demons. He truly misses his job as Head, regardless of how boring it can get and how invigorating demon hunting can be. 

"Hey, Alec?" Alec whips his head up to see Izzy, a concerned expression on her face.

"What? Sorry...I was trying to type out my leads." 

"It's okay hermano, I was just coming to tell you that you're off duty until 3pm at the very least. I asked Magnus to come by and he's bringing lunch, so go shower and then go to your office." 

Alec would complain, but all he wants to do is hug his sister right now. And shower. And sleep. Also, see his boyfriend he hasn't gotten to see in three days. 

But really hug his sister, especially since she is the one who is giving him those other three things. 

"Thank you, Iz. I'll come relieve you later." Alec wraps his arms around Izzy.

"Wow, no complaints? You must really be beat. Go get some rest, big bro." Now that's an order Alec will follow.

He walks toward his office first, glancing at his phone and seeing it is already noon. He doesn't want to waste a moment showering when he can see Magnus now. 

He opens the door to his office and sighs in relief as the first welcoming sight he sees is Magnus sitting at his desk with a bag of takeout. 

"Alexander, hello, my darling. How was the hunt?" He asks, standing up with a small smile. 

"Long and tiring."

"And messy, I see. I thought your sister told you to shower?" Magnus raises an eyebrow. 

"I wanted to see you more. So maybe you could...you know..." Alec wiggles his fingers, mocking Magnus and he bursts out laughing. 

"Oh, Alexander, you're lucky you're cute." He flicks his wrist and Alec's leather jacket is cleaned, his cuts are healed, and he's wearing a comfy pair of sweatpants and a sweater. 

"Thank you." Alec says gratefully, stepping into Magnus' open arms and burrowing his face in his neck. 

"You're very welcome. Now, how about something to eat?" 

Alec makes a sound of contentment and mumbles, "Whatever you want is fine."

"Well, you already know this but I'm a sucker for steak when I'm tired. So, two steaks from my favorite place in Brooklyn coming right up." Magnus snaps his fingers and two large boxes of food are sitting on Alec's desk, along with glasses of water. 

"You didn't have to do all of this." Alec says as he pulls up another chair to sit with Magnus. 

Alec opens up one of the boxes and immediately stares at Magnus, "Angels, this is a huge steak! At least let me pay you back, please." 

"No, no, it's my treat. I always love to spoil my pretty boy." Magnus reaches over and brushes his jaw with his thumb. Alec blushes and ducks his head, making Magnus grin.

"If you insist on paying for everything, then I guess all I can do is thank you." Alec replies exasperatingly, rolling his eyes fondly. 

"Sounds perfect to me." Magnus winks and then says, "Dig in!" 

After a very delicious meal, they move to the couch in Alec's office where Alec falls asleep with his head in Magnus' lap, fingers curled in his jacket. Magnus cards his hands through Alec's hair soothingly, and smiles when Alec relaxes his grip. 

"Hey Alec, I-" The door suddenly swings open and Magnus immediately glares at the much too loud Shadowhunter. 

Magnus squints and frowns. "Trace, as you can see Alec is getting the sleep he needs. So come back another time, please." 

"But-" Magnus holds up a hand, shaking his head and interrupting the incredulous Shadowhunter.

"There's literally no but about it. Sleep is far more important than whatever your latest problem is." 

"At least let me know when he wakes up." Jace grumbles, setting a pile of papers on Alec’s desk and Magnus wants to burn them to crisps. 

"I'll have him find you at his convenience. Bye, Blondie." Magnus waves a hand dismissively and returns to playing with Alec's hair. 

"Fine." Jace says, stomping out of Alec’s office with a scowl. 

Magnus sighs and says, "If you come back in here I'll turn you into a duck and leave the spell on you for a week." 

Without another word, Jace hightails it out of his office. 

Alec chuckles, rolling over so he’s looking up at Magnus. Magnus frowns and leans down, gently kissing Alec’s forehead. 

"Oh, darling, he woke you. I'm definitely turning him into a duck now."

Alec laughs but shakes his head, "No, don't, no matter how annoying he is we do need him, at least for now."

"After?" Magnus asks hopefully. 

"After this is over, I grant you permission to turn him into whatever you'd like. Just make sure I'm there to record it."

"Obviously!" Magnus rolls his eyes with a fond smile, wrapping both arms around his Shadowhunter to pull him closer.


	4. Come here. Let me fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23 :)

Alec rolls over in bed, splaying a hand out and frowning when he's met with cold sheets. 

Then he notices the bathroom light is on, and steam is slowly entering their bedroom from the scalding showers Magnus loves to take. 

Alec sighs when he hears the shower turn off, knowing Magnus is officially getting ready for his day and there's no chance for morning snuggles now. 

Alec closes his eyes and smiles as he hears Magnus humming. A few seconds later, footsteps approach the bed and a warm hand is pressed against his cheek. 

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Magnus coos softly. Alec just grunts and grabs onto Magnus' arm, ignoring how soaked it is from the shower. Magnus, however, does not. 

"Alexander!" Magnus laughs, "I'm dripping wet and freezing and you expect me to just drop everything to cuddle with you?" Alec opens one eye and nods, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of his husband gazing at him like he hung the moon and stars. 

"I just want my morning cuddles!" Alec whines, pouting and scrunching his face up. 

"That face should be illegal." Magnus mutters. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alec murmurs, smirking when Magnus snaps himself dry and slides back into bed, much to Alec's delight. 

They snuggle for a few minutes, sharing kisses and warmth. Magnus reluctantly pulls away to go off and get ready, while Alec rolls back over and runs through his to do list for the day when he finally decides to get out of bed. 

He is pulled out of his daydream when Magnus walks back out in a silk top and dress pants, which is far too much clothing in Alec's option, especially for their bedroom. 

"Like what you see?" Magnus teases, winking and making sure to show Alec exactly every angle of his outfit. 

"Sometimes I hate that you're so gorgeous. It's so tempting to just stay here forever and watch you."

"I could definitely make that happen." Magnus blows Alec a kiss and then sits down at his vanity, puttering around in his makeup for the right eyeshadow and eyeliner color to match his clothing. 

Alec watches Magnus put his makeup on, always in awe that he gets to have this every single morning. 

Magnus begins to mess up when he gets to his eyeliner. Normally he uses magic, but ever since he lost it last time, Magnus told Alec he likes to do it by hand so he knows he's capable of applying his makeup the mundane way. He's getting better, but it's still hard for him to do everything completely right the way he likes it done with magic, so it's been a work in progress. 

"Damnit." Magnus mutters, sighing in exasperation when he wipes his makeup off once more. 

"Hey, hey, Magnus?" Alec says. Magnus turns around from his vanity to face the bed. 

"What's wrong, Alexander?" 

"Nothing, just...come here. Let me fix it." Magnus' face softens as Alec sits up in bed, the silk sheets pooling around his waist. He holds out his hand, and Magnus smiles and walks over, dropping the eyeliner pencil on the palm of his hand. 

"Cat eye?" Alec confirms. 

"Yes, you're a real gentleman Alexander." Magnus kisses him chastely on the lips before backing up and closing his eyes. 

"You have to relax." Alec says amusingly, as Magnus squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation. 

"Oh, yeah." He relaxes and a smile graces his gorgeous face as Alec cups his cheek with his left hand and begins to draw a cat eye along the top of his left eyelid. Alec leans over and presses a kiss to each of Magnus' eyelids before doing the same cat eye to the right eye. He is pleased with the symmetry and accuracy as he backs away. It's not an uncommon occurrence that Alec plays around with Magnus' makeup and tries different combinations on Magnus' face when they're bored. 

The entire situation started on one lazy Sunday morning when Alec applied Magnus' makeup for him. Everything looked really good when Alec was finished, which surprised Magnus. Alec told him he used to practice putting it on Izzy when she was learning herself. And, of course, he has a steady hand due to archery, which led to an insane amount of innuendos and teasing that still makes Alec blush thinking about. 

"You're daydreaming again." Magnus pokes Alec in the chest, pulling Alec out of his memory. 

"Sorry, how does it look?" Alec asks, handing Magnus the eyeliner pencil back. He chucks it toward his vanity and looks in the mirror, making a sound of approval and immediately turning back to Alec. 

"You are so very talented, darling husband. I do love that steady hand of yours. It comes in handy when applying makeup but I know that's definitely not the only case where it's convenient." Magnus remarks with a smirk.

"Magnus!" Alec admonishes. 

He laughs, "I'm sorry, I'll be serious. You're just too adorable not to tease. I suppose I've made you useful this morning then, huh?" Magnus says, leaning down to brush his lips against Alec's red cheek.

"I'm already finished with being productive today. I just want to go back to bed." Alec whines, lacing their fingers together and fiddling with one of Magnus' rings. 

"Jia Penhallow wouldn't approve of such unmotivated behavior!" Magnus scolds playfully. 

"She doesn't have to know about it if no one tells her." Alec replies, raising an eyebrow. 

"True. Thankfully all of your secrets are safe with me, Alexander." Magnus says sweetly, leaning down for a kiss.


	5. I’ll walk you home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning (ish) of the relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update earlier but the election has been distracting me 😫
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Whether it's from the cold air of Brooklyn in October, or a blush coloring his cheeks, Alec looks adorable as they step out of the restaurant. 

"I had a really great time tonight." Alec says. 

"Me, too." Magnus replies, gently smoothing down Alec's jacket. 

They stare at each other for a few moments, Magnus gazing into hazel eyes that crinkle with amusement and a bit of unease. "Uhm, I guess I better get back to the Institute now." Alec finally breaks the silence, taking a step toward the direction of the Institute. 

"I'll walk you home, if you'd like." Magnus suggests.

Alec nods, "I'd like that a lot." They're only about fifteen blocks from the Institute, but Magnus is hesitant to let a beautiful night such as this slip out of his grip, especially spending it with Alec. 

"Excellent." Magnus holds out his arm and Alec takes it with a small smile. 

On the way back to the Institute, they talk of trivial things, like Magnus' nail polish color preference and Alec's obsession over fatty tuna. 

Until the topic shifts to more personal things, and suddenly Magnus is talking about how long he's been in New York, and the reason he moved. The words spill out of him, and he doesn't think much of telling Alec about his personal life. It's so easy to talk to the intrigued Shadowhunter, even thought they've only really known each other for a few weeks. 

"What made you stay in New York for so long?" Alec asks after hearing Magnus has lived in New York for about a century. 

"I'm not sure. When I came here, I was immediately entranced by the lights, and the energy. Ever since then, I always felt like it was my home." 

Magnus changes the focus of the conversation to Alec, realizing he now has the chance to ask a question he's been curious about ever since he met the Shadowhunter. 

Magnus tightens his arm around Alec's as he asks, "What about you? Surely you've gotten offers to stay at other Institutes. Or maybe even Idris. You're definitely talented enough." 

Alec nods, "I've gotten several offers, recently actually. Now that I'm becoming more independent and I don't really need to be under my parents' wing anymore, I have gotten some offers to transfer. I don't accept them, though."

Magnus thought after all the abuse he's been through even before he came out as gay, Alec would take any offer he could get for a better life with more power and flexibility. 

"Did you fall in love with New York like I did?" Magnus turns to look at Alec, gauging his response. His face scrunches up in thought and Magnus smiles. 

"Not really, it was just always...constant. I visited different Institutes throughout my childhood, and Idris has a special place in my heart, but," Alec sighs, looking up at the building they're passing. "New York has always been my home. I can't really see myself living comfortably anywhere else." 

Ah, for Alexander it's about consistency then, and fear of changing your surroundings so much you becoming willing to change yourself. He certainly relates to that. 

At this point, they're in front of the Institute, but the last thing Magnus wants Alec to do is to let go of his arm. Alec seems to be thinking the same, as he gently pulls them over to the stairs and sits down, staring up at the sky. It's dark enough that they can see a few twinkling stars in the distance. 

"There's been a few times that I've gotten job offers from Idris, or elsewhere and I really considered going. I was so close to accepting a position after getting yelled at, or told I wasn't good enough, or something along those lines. Something always held me back, though. Sometimes I think it may have been some higher deity holding me back so I could meet you. You've been the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Magnus leans over and kisses his cheek, thinking about the man sitting beside him and just how unique and vibrant he is underneath a truly unfortunate amount of self hatred and repression he has built as walls for protection. 

"I think the reason I stayed in New York so long is also because that same deity knew I would meet you in my club and we'd be sitting here on the steps of the Institute talking about things that I've been keeping inside for so long. But for some reason, they are so easy to say when I'm with you." 

Alec glances over at Magnus. He has that glimmer of impulsiveness in his eyes that he recognizes from his wedding day and their first date. It's one of Magnus' favorite looks on the young Shadowhunter. 

Alec smiles and squeezes Magnus' thigh with his free hand, leaning in for a sweet kiss that would make Magnus' knees wobble if he were standing. 

They break apart and Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, pointing up to one of the stars in the sky and starting to explain how stars have different colors and what each color means. 

Magnus doesn't really care about the stars as much as he cares about how bright Alec's face gets when he talks about astronomy. It's sad that not everyone in the entire world can see Alec's beauty, and even sadder than not everyone cares enough to see it. That honestly doesn't matter anymore, because Magnus intends to defy all of those people's disregard and look through Alec to find Alexander. 

"Sorry...I- I'm kind of a nerd. I'm sure you don't want to hear about this." Alec says sheepishly, with a shrug. 

Magnus replies with, "Oh, my love, I want to hear everything you have to say." For the first time Alec feels like he's been seen, truly seen by someone extraordinary. Magnus can say the same.


	6. Have a good day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update earlier but I’ve been addicted to staring at the electoral college map 😔
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like!!

Alec and Magnus are slow to wake, regardless of their busy schedules beginning later that morning. 

They share warmth, laughter, and kisses underneath the golden comforter, willing away the sun and the inevitable start of their day. 

"I don't want to get up!" Magnus whines, stuffing his face in the crook of Alec's neck and wrapping a leg around his hip. 

"How would you feel if I persuaded you with a shared shower?" Alec whispers, pressing his cheek against Magnus' flattened hair, inhaling the sandalwood scent that is always present around Magnus. 

"There's never any need to persuade when you're involved, my love." Magnus replies, tapping his nose and then kissing it gently. 

Alec rolls over in bed, taking Magnus with him. Magnus squeals unceremoniously as Alec stands up, Magnus holding on so tight he nearly picks him up off the bed. 

"Okay, now you're just being useless!" Alec teases, dragging a limp yet laughing Magnus to the bathroom. 

"I just wanted to be carried by my handsome husband. But if you want it to be that way, I'll show you just how useless I can be, Alexander." Magnus says, turning on the water with a flick of the wrist and giving Alec a playful shove inside the shower. 

Alec, of course goes willingly, chasing after anything that will make Magnus laugh and smile like he’s been doing all morning. 

After their shower, which takes far longer than they care to admit, Magnus immediately falls face first back into bed, while Alec fondly watches him while drying off and putting his suit on. Magnus dries his hair magically and then wraps the comforter around him. 

"Now what was the point in joining me if you just had plans to go back to bed?" Magnus grumbles at Alec's comment and reaches out to grab Alec's pillow. 

"To distract you and see you naked." Magnus responds, smiling smugly as he stuffs his cheek into Alec's pillow. 

"Mission accomplished, then." Alec glances at his watch and sees he should have been at the Institute thirty minutes ago. 

"Don't you have clients today?" 

Magnus shakes his head, his messy hair flying in all sorts of directions. "Later on. I have the morning off. The first thing I have to do is at lunchtime." 

"In that case," Alec says, "Will I be seeing my favorite warlock later?" 

Magnus hums, "If I can get out of bed in time to visit all my clients and then still have time left over to see you at the Institute." 

"You should definitely visit. I have tremendous respect for the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec moves closer and places a hand on Magnus’ exposed thigh, stroking the warm skin with his thumb. 

"And I have even more respect for the best Head of the New York Institute the United States has ever seen. So, I suppose if he wants me to visit I'll find some time to visit." Magnus opens one eye and smiles, reaching out to take Alec’s hand. 

"I think it's a little bit more than mutual respect, don't you agree?" Alec asks with a smirk. Magnus huffs in amusement and nods. 

He brings Alec’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it, saying, "Have a good day at work, darling. Don't get distracted waiting for me."

"I'm always distracted by you. Speaking of distracting, do you mind making me a portal? It was kinda your fault that I'm late.”

Magnus gapes and rolls his eyes, a golden portal swirling to existence on the other side of the room. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, that's hardly even fair to blame me for something we both had a very big part in.”

“I don’t think you mind though, do you?”

“Making you late? Absolutely not.” Magnus grabs Alec’s jacket and tugs him forward, so their lips meet. 

“A teaser for later?” Alec asks after they part, Magnus giving him a final kiss on the cheek.

“Only if you want it to be.” Magnus winks and rolls back over, exposing everything Alec would much rather stay to enjoy. Alas, instead he has to go through the portal to a day full of paperwork and narcissistic Shadowhunters who need to stay in their lane. 

“I think you know damn well how much I want that.” Magnus smiles and blows him a kiss. Alec steps through the portal to his office, and even though he’s leaving Magnus for the day, the warm feeling he gets whenever he’s with him still resides in his heart.


	7. I dreamt of you last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec settles into bed with a sigh, feeling warm and content as he pulls out his phone to call Magnus. 

He's been away at a annual warlock conference that normally lasts a few weeks at the very least. Alec could hardly stand the thought of being away from him for that long, but Magnus assured him it would go by quickly and they could call every night. 

Unfortunately, it's being held in the Spiral Labyrinth, so neither of them can visit the other until the meeting is completely over, so they're only allowed phone calls. 

Hearing Magnus' voice has by far been the best sound he's ever heard, even more so after not getting to wake up to golden cat eyes or nimble fingers running through his hair. It almost reminds him of when Magnus was stuck in Edom, which is traumatic in of itself; however, their phone calls always calm him down and assure him Magnus is genuinely only a portal away. 

The phone rings a few times before Magnus picks up and says, "Hi, darling, I was just about to head to bed myself." 

"Hey, Magnus, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No such thing. I was actually waiting for your phone call." Alec smiles and cuddles Magnus' pillow closer, chasing after the sandalwood scent. 

"I was waiting all day just to be able to lay down and call you." Alec sighs, "The days are even slower knowing I don't get to come home and see you." 

"I know, my love, but I'll see you soon. Not to change the subject, but I do remembering telling me you're lying down. Did you just shower?" 

Alec smiles and can just imagine the look on Magnus' face as he affirms his question. 

"Ooh, you do know how to tempt a saint, Alexander." 

"I'm literally just lying here answering your question." Alec rolls his eyes fondly at his husband's penchant for dramatics. 

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're all sleepy and relaxed...hair still wet from the shower even though I distinctly told you it's not good for my sheets, probably wearing my robe?" 

Alec looks down at the golden robe matching the golden sheets and blushes, "Ye-yeah. I'm wearing your robe."

"I bet it's the golden one, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Alec smiles and runs his hand along the silky fabric that reminds him of Magnus in every way possible. 

"Speaking of golden silk, I dreamt about you last night." Magnus confesses, glad Alec isn't actually looking at him to see the blush that spreads across his face. Dreaming of Alec is normally unusual, since he's always sleeping beside him and can have him all he wants when he's awake. But occasionally, when they find themselves apart, Magnus will dream of them being lazy and happy, and it's all Magnus wants for them forever. 

"What kind of dream was it? Oh, and excellent segue." Alec says, making Magnus laugh happily. 

"Thank you, darling. But in my dream, I was just at home with you. The image of you laying all alone in silk sheets is too much to fathom, so apparently I had to live it in my dreams to make up for it. We were laughing and cuddling and my subconscious is kicking me in the ass making me miss that so much." 

"I miss you." Alec says, pouting as he burrows himself in the giant duvet they have on the bed. 

"There is nothing on this Earth that I miss more than you, Alexander." Magnus replies softly.

Alec flushes at the sentiment and pulls the covers up to his chin, imagining it's Magnus who's bundling him up. 

They talk for a few minutes about trivial things, conversation that settles Alec’s nerves and has him drifting off into the beginnings of sleep before Magnus even suggests saying goodbye. 

“Okay, my darling, while I would keep you on the phone for ages, I do have to get to bed, and I know the Head of the Institute probably has a busy day tomorrow like always. My man needs his beauty rest, too.” 

Alec smiles and hums in response, eyes fluttering shut. 

“I wanna kiss you goodnight.” Alec mumbles. 

Magnus chuckles and says, “I just kissed you in spirit. Did you feel it? I sent it right to your cheek.” 

“Magnus, there’s no way that’s possible. I don’t believe in that.” 

“No? Well, that’s sad, then, because my kiss was never delivered.” 

“Just save them for when you’re home.”

“Soon, my Angel, soon.” Magnus whispers softly, smiling like an absolute idiot when he hears Alec’s signature snores. 

And if he falls asleep listening to those snores because it helps him sleep better, no one has to know. He’s a man in love, who could possibly blame him?


	8. Take my seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you wanna :)

When Magnus walks into the restaurant, he immediately hears Alec and Jace in intense conversation, that is dramatized with light punches on the shoulder and loud groans of annoyance. 

Magnus walks up to them and says, "Okay, that's enough parabatai time. I do believe it's my turn to have Alec's attention." 

They both turn and while Jace scowls and grumbles under his breath, Alec smiles and stands up. 

"Good, I like you better than him anyway." He says with a playful wink. This catches the attention of everyone else sitting at their table. Jace stutters and Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, and Clary all laugh at his disbelief. 

"Here, take my seat. I'll go pull up another chair. I think the waitress underestimated the amount of us coming tonight." Alec kisses Magnus' cheek as he passes by. 

Magnus smiles and takes Alec's seat beside Jace and Isabelle. Magnus gives Jace a smug grin and Isabelle slides her hand down his jacket and asks where it's from. 

"Versace, I got it fifty percent off. The cashier thought I was a model." Isabelle hums in approval and lifts up her cocktail. 

Magnus jumps into casual conversation, genuinely enjoying the company he's finding himself with tonight. While he'll never admit it aloud, the weekly triple date dinner they have together holds a fondness in Magnus' heart. It always ends the same way: they'll talk, eat, drink, and then all go home with their respective dates for that evening. The routine of it all is very calming to Magnus. 

Alec pulls up another chair and sits across from Magnus, smiling at him as he reaches for his glass of wine. They all order their food and receive it shortly after. The table is silent as they eat, save for compliments about their dinner and asking for more refills of whatever wine they decided to drink. 

As the night progresses, Magnus finds himself sitting across from his permanently flushed and giggly husband. 

"Wow!" Jace claps Alec on the back. "You're so drunk right now it's insane!" 

"I'm not that drunk. I just had a few glasses." Alec retorts. 

Magnus raises his eyebrow. A few glasses of wine is a lot to someone who's a lightweight; however, Alec doesn't seem to be wasted, just walking the fine line between tipsy and drunk. 

Regardless, if anyone deserves to have a night filled with wine and laughter, it's definitely his husband. He's too tense all day at work, and even when he gets home it takes awhile for him to truly relax and enjoy his night with Magnus. 

When Alec turns and grabs Isabelle's mostly full glass of Chardonnay and downs it, Magnus knows he's going to end up with a wasted Alexander at the end of the night. Maybe not at dinner, but when they get home all that alcohol will settle and leave him completely useless and clingy for the remainder of the night. 

"You should probably get that one to bed." Isabelle says apologetically, patting Alec's arm and smiling at him. 

Alec smiles back and leans over, giving her a clumsy kiss on the cheek that makes her giggle and tousle up his hair. 

"For real, you can't handle his alcohol very well." Jace mumbles. 

"Well at least I can handle being in a loving relationship with someone that isn’t a random hookup." Alec quips back, causing everyone but Jace to roar with laughter. 

That's one thing Magnus adores about tipsy Alec: his loosened tongue and willingness to speak his mind without thinking about consequences. 

Simon speaks up from the other end of the table, "I have to agree with Alec there. You guys are absolute couple goals. Sometimes I can't even believe Alec when he gets all lovey for Magnus alone. He could talk about Magnus for decades." 

"Because he's the best person ever!" Alec defends himself with a frown. "If you can't find the words to describe Magnus for decades then you're either mute or blind. He's gorgeous." Alec grins and turns to face Magnus. "Did you hear me? I said you're gorgeous." 

"I did, Angel, and you're incredibly gorgeous too."

"Yeah, that's why we fit together really well." Alec says proudly. Magnus chuckles and reaches over the table, lacing their fingers together. 

Magnus finally convinces Alec to say goodbye to everyone for the night and follow him outside the restaurant. "Goodbye everyone. Oh, and thanks for making him drunk." Magnus rolls his eyes at Alec's cackling siblings and gently grips Alec's arm. Once they're outside, he summons a portal. 

"Where are we going?" Alec asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Home. Come on, Alexander, time for bed." Alec nods solemnly and takes Magnus' hand as they walk through the portal. 

Once they're in the bedroom, Magnus snaps his fingers, handing Alec a glass of water served with a look that says "Drink now." 

Alec obeys and hands Magnus the empty glass back, immediately moving to wrap his arms around Magnus' waist. 

"Darling, we can cuddle in bed. Come on, now." Magnus snorts when he literally drags Alec to the bed. He gives him a shove and bursts out laughing when Alec falls limp onto the bed. 

"Alexander, you're such a useless drunk!" He exclaims in between fits of laughter. 

Alec turns his head to face Magnus, grinning and burrowing his head in Magnus' pillow. 

"M' not moving. You have to sleep on my side tonight." Alec tells him, maneuvering his long legs until they're underneath the covers. 

"Fine with me, as long as I can still have you in my arms." Alec makes a sound of contentment at that.

They settle in bed, Alec curled up against Magnus. Magnus pulls up the covers to their necks, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist tightly, kissing his temple when Alec cuddles against him. 

Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair, thinking he's surely drifted off by now; however, Alec shifts so he's looking at Magnus and then asks, "Why do you always have silk sheets on the bed?"

"I don't know, I guess I've always preferred that to cotton. It feels nice and cool. Are you just asking or do you not like them?"

"No, I didn't think I'd like it but I really do. I was just asking because normally people don't use silk."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Once I tried silk, I knew I would never go back." Magnus waves a hand dismissively and then places it on Alec's back. "But I have found that Egyptian cotton sheets are my second favorite fabric."

"Hey, I thought we were going to go to sleep." Alec says, interrupting Magnus. 

Magnus replies in between fits of laughter,"Me, too. You were the one who kept talking." He pokes Alec’s arm playfully and makes the Shadowhunter squirm. 

"Oh, sorry." A few seconds pass and then Alec kisses Magnus cheek, sighing happily as he whispers, "Night Magnus, love you." 

"I love you too, darling, but shouldn't I get a proper goodnight kiss? Do you love me enough for that?"

"N-no I do! I do!" Alec shuffles and presses kisses to Magnus' mouth, not quite picking up on the teasing since he's half asleep and drunk. Magnus laughs and gently shoves Alec away. 

"I was just kidding, my love, but I'll never turn your kisses down."

"I would kiss you forever if I could."

"Soon, my darling, soon." Magnus whispers, pressing another kiss to Alec's temple and stroking his hair gently until they both fall asleep.


	9. I saved a piece for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)

It's past midnight when Alec comes home, and Magnus would be more worried if it weren't for Alec's text that he'd be super late. 

However, that doesn't stop Magnus from absentmindedly flipping through a magazine, perking up at every noise he hears outside the loft's door. 

When Alec walks through the door, he gives Magnus a small smile and toes out of his shoes. 

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?" 

Magnus nods and waves a hand in reassurance. "It's fine, darling. Your mother dropped off dinner and dessert tonight. She knows how hard we've been working on restoring Clary's memories, so she came by and said we shouldn't have to worry about cooking tonight."

Alec's face softens and he smiles crookedly before replying, "That's so thoughtful of her."

"It is." Magnus agrees, "Even though neither of us cook anyway."

Alec chuckles, "Yes, but at least you won't be using your magic for something unnecessary like you always do." Alec raises an eyebrow and Magnus laughs. 

It's such a beautiful sound to hear after the mournful few weeks they've had. They should be basking in the sun somewhere, or perhaps locked up in the bedroom of some hotel. Alas, their wedding night and honeymoon was pushed back due to far more important circumstances once Jace found Clary's letter. 

"Takeout is hardly an unnecessary use of my magic, Alexander." Alec shrugs and sits next to Magnus on the couch, kissing him on the temple gently. 

"Any progress made today?" Alec just shakes his head and shifts so he's curled up in Magnus' lap. Magnus would normally spend the day with them at the Institute working on Clary's case, but he had a full day of clients and couldn't push them back any longer. 

If there was one small silver lining out of all of this mess with Clary, it's getting to spend more time with Magnus during the day, but today they didn't even have that. 

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and responds, saying, "We're getting there, we just need to be patient. Don't worry about what will naturally happen." 

"It isn't Clary I'm worried about, to be completely honest with you. It's Jace. He's even more reckless and not listening to any of us. You would think he would get better for Clary, but he's in the training room so much now. And even that gives me some comfort than it should but only because the alternative is sleeping around with someone or getting wasted in a bar where no one knows him, or slaughtering way too many demons in an alley somewhere. I'm afraid it will be too late, not for Clary but for Jace. Clary will have her memories back, but Jace will be too far gone." 

The weight of the confession is a heavy one that Magnus can clearly see from the tenseness of Alec's shoulders, the exhaustion written across his face as blatant as the word itself. Magnus presses his lips together, unable to come up with a response to comfort Alec when Jace's well-being is in question. 

After a few moments of silence, Magnus begins to run his fingers through Alec's hair and gently says, "Darling, as much as I wish I could tell you different, you can't control what Jace does when he's alone. You just have to trust that he's okay and that when he's not, he'll reach out and ask one of us for help. He's probably more reckless now because we're not on stable ground with Clary. We are in the process of getting her memories back, but we're not sure how long it will take or if it will even work at all. That's a lot of waiting and hoping for one person to handle. He just has his ways of dealing with it, and they may be unhealthy, but that's his way of dealing." 

Alec reaches around and wraps an arm around Magnus' neck, as he mumbles, "Thank you, for being here and staying even when things get really tough."

"Of course, my love. There's no where I would rather be than right here with you." Alec hums happily and leans his head against Magnus' shoulder, lacing their fingers together and thumbing with one of Magnus' rings. 

"What did mom bring for dinner?"

"Pasta and grilled chicken with salads. Also, some cake." 

"I wonder how much cake was saved for me?" Alec asks, curiosity and amusement alike making him smile. 

"Hey, don't assume! You must know just how much I love you because your mom brought by red velvet cake with cream cheese icing and oh Angels, I almost ate the whole thing, before remembering you also live here now and need dinner too." 

"You must have also forgotten that it was my mother who brought dinner and cake. Cake that you wouldn't have gotten if I wasn't in the picture." Magnus shrugs and snaps his fingers, the plate appearing on Alec's lap. 

"Magnus!" Alec scolds with a laugh, looking down at the sliver of cake. "Half of that cake should've been mine!" 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I saved a piece for you, though. See, it's right there." Magnus persists, pointing down at the cake that looks more pitiful by the minute. 

"Honestly, it's good that I'm getting a least a little bit. Normally you're devouring whatever we have in this apartment before I even know what it is." Alec retorts, rolling his eyes and studying the plate. 

"Exactly! I knew you'd see it my way!" Magnus says with a smile, giving a shove off of him so he can eat his cake. 

"Well...I'll eat this because I'm hungry, but I'm still grumpy that you saved literally only a sixteenth of it for me." Magnus laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek before flicking his wrist and summoning the plate of leftover pasta to balance on Alec's other thigh. 

"I'll get you more cake, darling, if that's what you desire." Magnus says with a dramatic sigh, as Alec finally stops grumbling to pick up a fork and eat his dinner. 

Alec shakes his head but waits until both the pasta and cake is consumed before replying with, "No more cake, just this is fine." He rests his head against Magnus' chest and laces their fingers together. 

Their wedding bands clink together and the sound feels oddly symbolic even as they both call it a night and get ready for bed.


	10. I’m sorry for your loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivering a healthy dose of Magnus Bane feels to your day/night 😊
> 
> Set after the Malec scene in 2x15 where Magnus reveals his past and Alec hugs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed!!

Magnus didn't know he could find solace in a Shadowhunter's arms. However, he does find it fully when Alec's arms wrap around him, his eyes conveying sadness for Magnus, his words speaking love and adoration even in the midst of learning about the horrible monster Magnus is. 

Everyone before him has run away before he can even try and explain. Everyone but Camille, who abused him into loving her dearly while she just used his reputation and magic to benefit herself. 

With all of those emotional memories in mind, he tucks his face in the crook of Alec's neck, welcoming the feeling of security and warmth. 

He soaks up Alec's body heat instead of the cold water. He soaks up the gentle yet firm arms around him, being used for love instead of the strong arms pressing him into the water being used for harm. He soaks up the soft fabric of Alec's sweater instead of the skin his nails clawed at. He soaks up Alec's acknowledgement of his awful deed and more importantly, his acceptance of his awful deed instead of the fury in his stepfathers eyes. 

More tears fall from his eyes, and then a sob escapes his mouth. He's unable to prevent the moisture dripping down his cheeks. Alec merely tightens his arms and turns his head so he's pressing soft lips against Magnus' temple repeatedly. 

"It's okay Magnus, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He murmurs, and Magnus wants to scream that it isn't true, Alec has every right to get up and leave, call him disgusting and yell that he's dating a monster.

"You should. You-you should be running away. I-I don't blame you." He utters in between sobs, wanting to tell Alec it's okay to go, but Alec shakes his head, eyes filled with horror at the suggestion. 

He gently takes Magnus' hands in his and squeezes them, continuing to shake his head. "No, Magnus, I shouldn't be running away. Anyone who has run away from you isn't worth staying, they aren't worth even a tenth of your worth. Someone who runs away when you're in a vulnerable situation is the opposite of love, it's abuse. It's neglect. And you don't deserve to feel that way anymore. I'm right here, and I'm not running away." 

Magnus sobs at the resolute declaration and pulls Alec closer, burrowing his head in his shoulder and digging his fingers into his back. They stay like this for a few more minutes, curled up against each other while Magnus cries and Alec soothes with soft words and warm kisses. 

Alec eventually pulls away from the embrace, knowing Magnus must be exhausted and ready for bed by now, after all the emotional turmoil he's been through. 

Alec runs his thumb over Magnus' clenched knuckles, asking, "Do you wanna go to bed? I'll stay if you want me to." 

Magnus smiles softly and nods, "I'd like that a lot."

"Great. Here, I'll take care of this." Alec stands up and takes Magnus' cocktail shaker and empty glass into the kitchen, where he sets them in the sink to clean in the morning. 

He goes back into the living room and smiles at Magnus, who's standing up and straightening his clothes out. He smiles back, but the normal playfulness and twinkle in his eyes are absent. 

They walk to the bedroom, and Alec turns around, just noticing the makeup running down Magnus' face. 

"Can I take your makeup off tonight? I know a shower may not be a good idea and I don't want you using your magic so I can just use one of those makeup wipes?" He bites his lip nervously and Magnus would definitely smile and tease if he wasn't so goddamn exhausted.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. They're in the bathroom beside the sink." Alec nods and grabs them, smiling when he sees Magnus has definitely made himself comfortable in his short absence. Magnus has magicked his clothes away for one of Alec's sweater, and his hair is falling in waves around his head, the spikes and gel gone. 

They both settle in bed, Magnus turning his face toward Alec as he brushes the wipe around his cheeks and eyes, collecting all of the ruined makeup. Alec tosses the dirty ones in the trash can before putting them on the nightstand and changing into sleep clothes. 

He slides into bed, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him so his head is resting against his chest. Magnus presses his ear against Alec's chest and hears his heartbeat thrumming. He feels content for the first time since Valentine traded bodies with him, he feels less like a coiled wire just ready to snap. 

Alec rubs Magnus' back as he says, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry for your loss. There's no universe in which any of the pain you went through is okay. I'm sorry that I was the one to help revive that memory, and I'm sorry you had to go through it at all." Alec knows apologies don't help the matter at hand, but he yearns to extend everything he has for Magnus' taking. 

"For a long time I thought I was worth knowing my mother died because of me. I thought I was worth knowing that she hated me, especially after I killed my stepfather." Alec's heart breaks as he admires for the man in front of him, even now without his usual joy and glory that steers an entire room to him and his power. 

"Magnus, that perception is utterly flawed. No one deserves to see something like that, let alone someone as kind-hearted as you. I've seen the way you treat strangers, you treat them as your own and don't even think twice about it. The amount of people you have helped and guided is beyond impressive, and we haven't even gotten to the people you know and love yet. I adore each part of you to distraction, and yes, even the parts you don't, because that's what love is about. I will spend the rest of my life loving you the way I think you deserve to be loved, and, unfortunately for you, you don't get to decide that." Magnus huffs out a laugh, equally amused at Alec's stubbornness and infatuated by the man he's falling for more and more each day. 

"I could never love you the way you deserve, Alexander." Magnus responds plainly, too overwhelmed with emotion to fully pour out his heart to the Shadowhunter; however, it seems to be enough for Alec. 

"Not true." Alec chastises gently, brushing his nose against Magnus' and kissing the tip of it gently before proceeding, "We could argue about this all day. Instead, maybe we should just aim to love the other as much as possible, alright? Then the love will be shared equally." Alec seems proud of his suggestion, and Magnus agrees before cuddling closer to the warmth of his boyfriend and falling asleep in peace for the first time since the agony rune was used on him. 

Alec doesn't fall asleep right away, content to watch Magnus relax and grumble adorably as he sinks deeper into sleep. 

As Alec watches over Magnus, his thoughts wander. Shadowhunters were made to kill demons and protect the mundanes from dangers they are unprepared for. 

But Alec thinks that maybe Shadowhunters were also made to find their soulmate and love them like they haven’t been loved before. While protecting mundanes is essential in their existence, Alec believes that loving someone like Magnus, who has had far too much taken from is, is more important to him. 

Especially in moments like these, where Magnus looks so delicate and vulnerable. Alec presses his lips to the top of his head gently and whispers, “I’m going to protect you and love you until you get tired of me.” 

Magnus snuffles in response and buries his head further in the heat of Alec’s chest. 

Alec hopes Magnus never gets tired of him.


	11. You can have half.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus ganging up on Jace and teasing is honestly hilarious to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments :) and subscribe if you reallyyyy wanna make my day!

"God, that took forever." Alec complains, sliding into the booth and setting his basket down with a sigh. 

"Dude! I didn't even know they had burgers here!" Jace exclaims incredulously, eyeing the basket containing a huge bacon cheeseburger and a handful of fries. 

"They do, but it's normally not on the menu. Maia gets the chef to make it for me specially."

"Why do you get special treatment? I didn't even know they had a chef. I just thought it was a bar."

Alec shrugs, stuffing a handful of fries in his face. 

Jace jerks his hand out to grab the basket, but Alec is faster, slapping him on the hand with a scowl and hurling the basket and cradling it to his chest. 

"Leave my burger alone!" He yells. 

"I just want a bite." Jace responds just as loudly. 

Alec shakes his head. "Your definition of a bite is the entire thing." Jace doesn't respond to that because even he knows it's true. 

Alec turns to glances at the door and when Magnus walks in his face lights up like a town square on Christmas Eve. Magnus looks around until he locks eyes with Alec and then his smile becomes equally as bright. 

"Ugh, you're going to give me cavities, bro." Jace grumbles, rolling his eyes. 

"Good!" Alec bites back before scooting to the other end of the booth. 

"Oh, wonderful, our favorite third wheel is back for more action." Magnus says as he approaches them, waving a dismissive hand in Jace's direction. 

"Our third wheel who was just leaving." Alec narrows his eyes at his parabatai and they have a staring contest for a long moment. Magnus watches in amusement, knowing Alec will definitely win this fair and square. 

Finally, Jace sighs exasperatingly and jumps out of the booth, bounding off to find someone else to annoy. 

"Hello, darling, I hope you can forgive me for being late." Magnus sets his phone down on the table, shrugging out of his jacket and haphazardly throwing it near his phone. 

"Of course I can. Come sit." Alec opens his arms and Magnus slides into the booth, crowding Alec's space and kissing him, his fingers sliding into his hair. 

Alec smiles through the kiss and pulls away after a few more moments. 

"What would you like to drink? I can go get it for you," Alec shakes his empty beer can. "I need a refill myself."

"No need for that. I'd much prefer to keep you here beside me." Magnus waves his hand and a cocktail is now sitting beside him, and a full can of Bud Light appears beside Alec's burger. 

"Oh, thanks." Alec sips his drink. Magnus snags his hand out and steals some fries from Alec's basket. 

"You can have the fries if you want." Alec offers, pushing the basket his way. 

"And the burger?" Magnus asks, already having an idea at how stingy of a mood Alec is in, if Jace's longing gaze set on the burger even from across the bar is any indication. 

Alec tilts his head in consideration before replying with a simple, "You can have half." 

Magnus hums, "That's kind of you." 

"I thought the same thing!" Alec exclaims, "But Jace didn't even get any. He's an ass."

"Agreed." Magnus says, running a hand down Alec's arm comfortingly and kissing his cheek as Alec begins to eat his burger. 

And that's when Jace decides to make yet another appearance. 

"God you never go away, do you? Must be jealously. What do you think, Alexander?"

"It definitely is. He knows he's not getting a relationship like this with Clary so he comes over to observe...or something...I'm not even sure why he's here." Alec shrugs and returns his attention back to his burger.

"I don't even care about your relationship, I'm just looking at the food. Maia told me she doesn't make burgers for anyone other than you and a handful of other regulars." Jace slumps into the booth. 

"Then go find one elsewhere." Alec grumbles in between bites. Magnus sits back and watches the bickering, amusingly realizing this is better than reality TV. "The East Village makes good burgers, even you know that." 

"Dude, I just want a bite."

Alec frowns and immediately shoves the basket away from Jace. "No way! The only one who gets some is Magnus, and he's only allowed to have half." Alec says, emphasizing the amount with wide eyes and strung out pronunciation. 

Magnus chuckles, Alec with a burger is a love story in of itself so he's lucky he's even allowed to eat that much. 

"I just don't understand. Why can't I have some?" Jace pouts. 

"Maybe because I don't love you as much as I love Magnus." Alec says matter-of-factly. Jace clicks his teeth at that and downs the rest of his beer. 

"You should. We're Parabatai and brothers. We can literally feel each others pain and happiness." 

"So you'll be able to feel my happiness when you walk away and feel my pain sitting here looking at you right now." Magnus snorts and Alec glances over at him, his face immediately softening. 

“I’m glad I made you laugh.” Alec says, leaning over to kiss his cheek sweetly. 

"That was kind of mean, Alexander, but you learned from the best.” Magnus winks at him and then Alec’s kissing him fervently, which turns out to be the best way to get Jace to leave, because when Alec pulls away he’s gone. 

“Did you know he would leave if we made out?” Magnus asks with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” Alec licks his lips and leans back in, “But I wanted to kiss you anyway.”


	12. Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue me beginning this with fluff and ending it with references to smut and then having the middle of the conversation just becoming random things that I think about in the middle of the night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you want to :)

"Alexander, you still have chocolate on your face." Magnus licks his thumb and then gently runs it along the side of Alec's mouth. Alec blushes and ducks his head, causing Magnus to chuckle. 

"Then that meant I enjoyed it." Alec replies as they step outside of the restaurant after a fantastic dinner and dessert. 

"Yeah, and I'm enjoying it right now too." Magnus winks and sucks the finger into his mouth, licking the chocolate off of it. 

Alec's pupils dilate and he steps closer to Magnus, bringing his lips to Magnus' ear before whispering, "You really couldn't wait until we got home, could you?" 

"Absolutely not!" Magnus exclaims, like the mere suggestion wounded him. "And I did tell you we're walking home too, so settle down darling." Alec sighs in defeat and begins walking in that direction of their loft. 

"The temperature really dropped." Alec observes, rubbing at his arms to warm them up. 

"The one time you don't have a sweater on, wow, how convenient, Alexander." Magnus rolls his eyes fondly and squeezes his hand. 

"I had a meeting today and didn't have time to change into a sweater. Heaven forbid I'm late to our date nights." He teases with a soft smile and eyes that glimmer in the lights of New York. 

Magnus sighs and loops his arm through Alec's, saying, "Such a dramatic husband I have. Let's just go home." 

As they walk through Brooklyn towards the loft, Alec finds himself plastered to Magnus' side, attempting to soak up any warmth he can. This doesn't go unnoticed to Magnus, who laughs and then shrugs out of his jacket, handing it to Alec. 

"Darling, take my jacket. It's cold outside." He extends the jacket toward Alec. 

"But what about you?" 

Magnus smiles and then in a flourish of blue sparks, another jacket is wrapped around his shoulders. "Luckily, you managed to snag yourself a warlock, so I can easily get another jacket."

"You just want to see me wearing this glittery thing." Alec rolls his eyes but slides the jacket on anyway, knowing Magnus put a warming spell on it earlier and that it smells pungently of sandalwood. 

"Now that is a fact. You look gorgeous as always, but even more so in my clothes." Alec blushes as Magnus runs a hand down his jacket and then takes his hand. 

They take the long way home, walking through Central Park because while it may be cold, the weather is still perfect for New York and they're reluctant to let such a fine evening slip through their fingers. 

"Can I ask you something?" Alec inquires, turning to glance at Magnus in the rapidly setting sunlight. 

"Sure." 

"This is kind of...random but I've always wondered...are warlocks required to stay in a specific place? Like, to work and see clients?"

Magnus shakes his head, his spiky hair moving with the motion. 

"No, it's a personal preference. Similar to the way Shadowhunters transfer to different Institutes, we can either stay in one place or travel the world to do our work." 

"I'm assuming you've done both?" 

"I have." Magnus affirms, squeezing his hand. "Not only have I traveled the world just to sightsee, I've also traveled to meet with clients who don't have the ability to pay for a portal and such to come find me. Most of the time, I always have a permanent place I stay at in between clients, though." 

"But like, what happens if you become High Warlock?" 

"Then you're required to stay in the area where you'll be High Warlock. Because then you're better fitted to protect and help your people." 

"Understandable. If you haven't gotten your position as High Warlock back, would you need to go to different places again?"

"Not necessarily. If I wanted to I suppose, but I very much like my life settled down here with you." They smile at each other, Alec swinging their interlinked hands in between them happily. 

"I guess you would only need to move if you didn't have a means of income." Alec comments, thinking about just how much opportunity a warlock has to both be sporadic and steady. 

"Exactly. I have enough of a reputation in New York where I can still make just as much money staying here than I would if I stayed in a new place each week." Magnus explains, "I also have Pandemonium, which is far too much of my income than I want to mention." 

They walk in silence for a few seconds, before Magnus speaks up, saying, "Why do you ask? Worried about me packing up and leaving you to pick up the pieces of this crazy city we live in?" Magnus bumps into his side playfully. 

Alec laughs, because he can at that statement, sure in the fact that Magnus would never. He's definitely looking forward to all of the places Magnus will take him, but Alec thinks New York will somehow always be his favorite. 

"No, nothing like that. I guess I asked just because I never really learned around your work. And since you just got your old High Warlock position back, it just got me thinking. In the Academy, we learned that warlocks don't really settle down much, and they're unpredictable. Obviously, I know that's not always the case."

"That's true for a few, but most of us don't settle down that often. Most of us have been around for so long that we're just chasing after the next thing. Looking for a place we haven't seen, a food we haven't eaten, a person we haven't met."

"Haven't you heard the saying that warlocks only get together for marriages and funerals?" Magnus adds. 

Alec laughs and shakes his head. "No, I don't believe I have."

They turn the corner and step into the building where Magnus' loft is. 

"Do you think you'll ever leave New York for another place? For something new?" They climb the staircase and then get to the front of the door to the loft before Magnus responds. 

Alec notices his mouth is twisted in that weird but adorable way that only happens when he's debating what Magnus is going to say. Alec takes his hands and tilts his head in consideration, patiently waiting for Magnus to gather his thoughts. 

"Alexander, I thought I've seen it all. Of course there are still places I haven't been, but the reason I stayed in New York for so long was because I genuinely enjoyed the energy and the art of chasing after fresh and original became exhausting. But, darling," Magnus turns to face Alec, cupping his cheek and looking up at him. "You have become my next fresh thing. I've never experienced love like you consistently give me each and every day. And I am not going to give that up. You are my new place, the person I'll always be chasing after." 

Alec laughs breathlessly and tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he says, "I asked you a question about work, I wasn't trying to get you to make me cry."

Magnus laughs and wipes away his tears, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss him chastely. 

"What can I say my love, you know how much of a hopeless romantic I secretly am." Magnus winks and smooths down Alec’s (or really, Magnus’) jacket. 

“It’s not longer hopeless now that you have me.” 

“Hmm, feeling pompous today, are we?” Magnus drawls, opening the door to the loft and shoving Alec through the doorway with a grin. “Thankfully for you, I find that thoroughly sexy.”


	13. Sorry I’m late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed :)

"Damn Magnus is going to hate me." Alec mutters, gritting his teeth as he stumbles on his bad leg. 

"Seriously?" Jace wraps an arm around his waist and helps him walk. "He's so in love with you that the word hate isn't even in his vocabulary when it comes to you. There was a need for more Shadowhunters and you stepped up, like a leader should. He'll understand that." 

Alec shakes his head as pain laces up his thigh. Alec bites back a groan, but as always, Jace notices and hoists Alec's body weight more to lean on his side as they maneuver through the streets of New York. 

"I've got you parabatai. We're almost there." Jace says encouragingly, knowing Alec is truly in a ton of pain. 

"Yeah, he'll understand but that won't stop him from being disappointed in me. He was so excited this morning, practically bounding around the loft, so ecstatic that I'm finally going to meet his friends."

"Alec, they'll be other times to meet his friends. Right now, you're bleeding heavily from a demon wound and I'm frankly surprised you haven't passed out yet." Alec wants to scowl at Jace, but he's surprised himself considering the trail of blood that's down the hallway of the Institute as they head to the infirmary. 

He's quite aware that bleeding out is far more important, but all he can think about is the way Magnus smiled so wide when Alec told him he would be able to make it to dinner, and the way he kissed his cheek happily, and the way he skipped away to do work in his apothecary. 

"Alec!" Alec's vision begins to blur as he hears the concerned cry of his sister. 

"M' fine Izzy, m' fine." He mutters, but the sound is lost as Jace gently places him on a bed, his thigh throbbing in response. 

Jace pulls up a chair and as soon as one of the doctors comes to help Alec, Izzy starts checking Jace for injuries. Alec switches between squeezing his eyes shut at the harsh light of the infirmary and then opening his eyes to look at his siblings and making sure Jace is getting the help he needs. 

They insert an IV so Alec can begin to regain the blood he's lost, and then access his leg that was sliced open from a demon. 

"This'll need stitches." Alec groans and turns to Jace. The fog in his head has cleared up some since he is getting blood. 

"C-can you call Magnus?" Izzy nods and flips out her phone, pressing on his contact and then holding it to his ear. 

"Isabelle! Have you seen Alexander, he was supposed to be at the loft half an hour ago-"

"Magnus, it's me." He says, biting his lip as the medic threads the needle through his skin. 

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

"There was an attack on a mundane restaurant and we all went to take care of the demons. One of them got my leg pretty bad." 

"Oh, darling, you must be in so much pain." Alec feels a well of emotion lump in his throat from how gentle Magnus gets even with his tone. Izzy must notice, as she leans over and takes his hand, squeezing it tenderly. He gives her a grateful smile. 

"I'm okay. I'm at the infirmary and they're stitching it up right now. Sorry I'm late. As soon as I'm patched up I can come to dinner." 

Jace and Izzy share an incredulous look, but thankfully, Magnus responds to that crazy statement before they can. 

"Sweetheart, you're not leaving the infirmary until both the medic and I say it's okay. Things happen, Alexander, and yes, while I'm upset they happened to you, I'm not upset at you. Alright?" 

"Yeah. Still sorry though." Alec mumbles, feeling weighed down from exhaustion and truly just wanting his husband to hold him until the pain fades away. 

"Don't be. I'm sorry you're hurt, my love." 

"I hope you enjoy your dinner. Since I won't be there, you can tell them every embarrassing story I've told you about me." Even though the medic is still stitching up his leg, Alec smiles when he hears Magnus chuckling over the phone. 

"That's kind of you to offer that as a trade off, but I'd rather wait until you are present for that. I'll let everyone know a family emergency came up. I'd like to be with you, right now."

"No, Magnus, you can't cancel it. Jace and Izzy are right here, I'll be okay. You enjoy yourself." 

"Alexander, you and I both know there's no enjoyment happening when you're at the infirmary and I'm not by your side. If the situation were reverse there would be no question where you would be right now. I'm portaling in now, alright?" 

Alec wants to protest, but he also feels twenty pounds of weight fall off his shoulders as he realizes what Magnus is saying to him. 

A blue portal shimmers in thin air, and out pops Magnus, immediately rushing to Alec's side. Magnus' magic brushes against his skin the same time Magnus does, and he feels affectionate sparks crackle against his palm as Magnus takes his hand. 

Alec looks up into soft eyes that hold nothing but adoration for him. The harsh lights of the infirmary fade away as he stares at Magnus, the pain of the needle goes away as Magnus softly rubs soothing circles on the back of his hand. 

When the medic is finished, she bandages his leg and then replaces the blood in the IV with pain medication to get him through the night. 

"M' sorry I missed dinner. And made you miss dinner." He slurs, his head falling to rest on Magnus' thigh, who somehow found himself to be halfway sitting on the infirmary bed and halfway standing beside it. 

"Shh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Magnus leans down and kisses his forehead, before glancing up at his siblings.

Both Izzy and Jace are looking at their exchange with a sort of incredulous amusement. They don't get to witness Alec's lovey side that often. Isabelle mouths "thank you" to him and when Jace meets Magnus' gaze, he nods in appreciation. Magnus smiles back at both of them, whispering, "please go and get some rest, take care of things. I've got him, I promise."

Jace and Izzy stand up and say their goodbyes to a sleepy Alec, giving him hugs and words of encouragement. 

Once they're alone in the infirmary, Alec turns to nuzzle Magnus' leg. 

"Wanna go home." He murmurs. 

"In a bit, my darling. We have to let your leg heal some before walking. And, you're also going to want this medicine. You seem to already be benefiting from it." Magnus says, noticing how glassy Alec's eyes are and how prone he is to mumbling nonsense. 

"Tell me about your friends? What do I need to know before having dinner with them?"

Magnus laughs and runs gentle fingers through Alec's hair, saying, "This cancelation might have been a win-win for you, Alexander. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm going to need to tell you a lot about these people before you meet them. Allowing you to walk in there without any preparation was totally a disadvantage, so forgive me."

"Are they really that bad?" Alec asks, chuckling at the sincerity behind Magnus' words. 

"Not bad, per se, just...intense. I have no doubt they would like you, but they absolutely hate me so anyone I bring they would mock and ridicule." Magnus continues to run his fingers through Alec's hair in a soothing motion. 

Alec looks up at Magnus, giving him a languid smile as he says, "I can handle all of that for you, Magnus." 

Magnus just kind of stares down at Alec for a moment, lost for words, because that was such a splendid and selfless thought directed toward Magnus of all people, he doesn't quite know how to respond. 

A kiss conveying warmth, thankfulness, and affection seems to suffice enough for Alec, who hums against his mouth and then immediately falls asleep when Magnus' fingers return to his hair.


	14. Can I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing Malec wedding scenes are something I could write about for the rest of my life :)

Magnus looks around and can't even fathom attempting to hide the grin stretching across his face. All this happiness, joy, love is present here tonight because of Magnus and Alec. 

Everything they've had to go through is absolutely worth it now to be able to be a part of such a memorable night. 

His little nostalgic fest is interrupted by his gorgeous husband of about fifteen minutes approaching him and holding out his hand. 

"Can I have this dance?" Alec asks with a smirk, wiggling his outstretched fingers in Magnus' direction. Magnus wants to tease, but he can't find the right words, especially when Alec is glancing at him like he hung the moon and the stars. 

He aims for a genuine response instead. "Such a gentleman. Of course you can." Magnus sets his champagne glass down and takes Alec's hand. Alec gently pulls them to the center of the dance floor, and once their guests see that they're about to have their first dance as husbands, they all gather around the two of them. 

Magnus rests his head against Alec's shoulder and closes his eyes, letting Alec lead them in slow dancing, which really means he's just swaying them in circles. 

After the first few minutes pass, Magnus asks, "Did you sister finally stop crying and hugging you?" 

Alec laughs and shakes his head. "No...Jace and Simon had to pull her away from me." 

Magnus chuckles, just imagining his fierce sister-in-law being dragged away from Alec. 

"Uh oh, I think Cat is getting jealous that I've had your attention for so long." Magnus perks up at this, and lifts his head from Alec's shoulder for the first time since they began dancing. 

"Why?" Magnus says with an amused chuckle. 

"Because she's glaring at me." Alec raises an eyebrow and glances down at Magnus. 

Magnus turns around and frowns at his best friend, knowing exactly where she is in the crowd and mouthing, "Leave us alone!" 

Alec laughs and pulls Magnus back into his arms. 

"Pay no mind to her, Alexander. She's just jealous that I get to take home such an attractive man tonight while she's got no one." Magnus smiles smugly and runs his hand down Alec's arm, squeezing his bicep appreciatively. 

"Magnus, that's so mean! I'll tell her you said that!" Alec threatens in between bouts of laughter. 

"You would not! I just defended you!" Alec snorts and leans down, effectively shutting Magnus' stuttering up with a kiss that leaves him breathless and winded. 

"This is happiest I think I'll ever be." Alec whispers after their lips part, bumping his nose against Magnus'. 

"This is by far the happiest day of my entire life, Alexander. There's nothing that can even begin to compare to the joy I'm feeling right now." 

The song fades into another one, and other couples begin to join them on the dance floor; however, Magnus and Alec stay in their bubble of peace, swaying back and forth even though the song is more upbeat. 

"I do believe it's a tradition that the maid of honor dances with the bride." Magnus groans and slams his forehead against Alec's shoulder. 

"I don't see a bride, my darling Catarina." 

"Yeah, we're both grooms. That's kind of the point." Alec interjects with a crooked smile. 

Catarina snorts but immediately plasters on a serious face. "That was not funny Shadowhunter!" She says, pointing at him. 

"I do believe you laughed." Magnus retorts, smoothing down Alec's suit with a wink and then turning to his best friend. 

"Whatever, are you guys going to make everyone sick with your undying love for eachother all night or am I gonna get to dance with my bestie?" 

"It's our wedding!" Magnus exclaims, rolling his eyes and swatting her arm while Alec shakes with laughter. "And besides, I don't see anyone who's sick. You must be in the wrong place, my dear." 

Catarina tugs on his arm. Magnus leans up on his tip toes and kisses Alec gently on the lips, whispering something in his ears that makes him flush adorably. If Catarina knows anything about Magnus, it's that he definitely said something seductive. 

Magnus reluctantly leaves the comfort and warmth of Alec's arms to go dance with Catarina. Alec looks dejected as they're walking away, but Jace and Izzy immediately come forward and Alec's face lights up again. 

"That poor boy simply cannot deal with your brazenness when it comes to sex." Catarina comments as they walk to a empty space on the dance floor, referring to the blush still spread across Alec's cheeks. 

"Ugh, I know. I'm slowly but surely converting him, though." Magnus winks and wraps his arm around her waist, cackling when she fake gags. 

"You started it!" Magnus says. 

"God, you're more immature than Madzie." Catarina groans but smiles when Magnus spins her and pulls her back into his arms. 

They dance in silence for a couple of minutes, both observing the scene around them. Alec, Jace, Max and Izzy laughing and clumsily dancing around. Maryse and Luke sitting close together and feeding each other bites of chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Hey," Catarina says softly. "I'm really happy for you, and proud of you. I do believe this is the first person I've met who deserves you." 

Magnus hums, "I suppose if anyone could say that to me it's you. You've definitely seen me at my worst, when a night like this seemed impossible and merely a wildest dream."

"And here you are living it. Magnus, I know we aren't the sappy friends, but damn, if today was ever a reason to be sappy." She chuckles wetly, and Magnus softens when a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Hey, stop that!" He starts, "I already know that makeup is cheap as hell, but why would you want everyone else at this wedding to realize that."

She gasps and shoves him away, but the shove is hardly enough to make Magnus' arms loosen from around her waist.

"Now with that extra money coming from marrying a Head of an Institute, surely you can buy me enough of your makeup to last me a few years."

"Of course, Cat, I would love to help you. And help me in the process, you know, because I only try to hang out with friends who care about their countenance."

"There are no manners on this one. I would be disgusted, but I'm used to it. Maybe I'll just give you back to your husband."

"One more song?" Magnus pleads, knowing it'll be harder and harder to grab Catarina for a dance as the night progresses. 

Catarina smirks and rolls her eyes fondly before agreeing. He falls back in their slow dancing, soaking up the love around the room and the approval of his best friend. If Magnus ever wanted someone's approval, it sure is Catarina's. 

And Cat is right, Alexander is the first person who deserves him.


	15. I made your favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immortality feels but just a littttllleeee bit 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed!

Alec studies the text from Magnus he just received a few moments ago.

It's simple enough, just a plain: _I'll be home soon, don't wait on me to eat._

However, it's so unlike Magnus' normal texting habits it doesn't seem like Magnus at all. Alec is used to strings and strings of heart emojis alone, and then some random ones thrown in there depending on what they're texting about.

Alec knows Magnus had a full day today, so he's probably just tired and didn't have the energy to go above and beyond when sending Alec a text.

An idea pops in his head and he stands up from the table, poking around in the fridge and thanking the Angel when he finds all the ingredients.

He's been dabbling in cooking, but only when Magnus is supervising and teaching him; however, waiting until Magnus is home to start cooking defeats the purpose of making him supper, so he'll have to manage on his own.

With that being said, he chugs a wine cooler to help take away the residual anxiety that comes with cooking alone in Magnus’ home.

He begins to sear the steaks, running through Magnus' step by step process in his head. Once the steaks are mostly cooked to perfection, he tosses a salad together and bakes two potatoes in the oven. Finally, he mixes a martini and adds two olives the way Magnus likes it, before setting that on the table.

He steps back, proud of the work he's put into dinner tonight. Magnus more often than not doesn't even give cooking homemade meals a second thought, but Alec has always appreciated the art of following a recipe and making something out of a handful of ingredients, even if he’s not that good at it.

Alec suspects if he too had the ability to snap whatever he’d like into existence, he would not be so keen on cooking either.

The sound of a portal swirling into the air of the living room is just the sound he wants to hear as he plates the food, giving Magnus a generous portion of everything knowing he gets famished after a long day.

“Alexander?” Alec sets both the plates on the table and walks into the living room, coming face to face with Magnus. His hands are trembling slightly, as blue sparks crackle against the skin of his palms. His eyes are more golden than hazel, like the mere thought of a glamour is too much energy. Which, it very well may be.

“Hey, long day?” Alec asks, smiling when Magnus nods, his spiky hair falling over into his face.

“The longest.” Magnus sighs. Alec extends his arms, palms up, and Magnus laces their fingers together. His eyelids droop and a lazy smile spreads across his face as Alec gently brings their connected hands to his mouth, and kisses the back of Magnus’.

“You are a sight for sore eyes, my darling.” Magnus mumbles, stumbling forward into Alec’s arms.

Magnus has always run hot, and when he’s especially restless his skin is hot to the touch; however, once he settles down his body heat recedes to a normal temperature.

Alec embraces him tightly, kissing his hair as Magnus settles in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“Missed you. Glad you’re home safe.”

“Glad to be home safe, especially knowing there’s my pretty boy waiting on me.” Magnus murmurs, sliding a hand up Alec’s chest and cupping his jaw.

Alec hums contentedly as Alec speaks softly, "I made your favorite. Medium rare steak and a martini is waiting at the table for you." Magnus purrs and nuzzles Alec's neck, "And then, when you're done eating, I'm going to fill up the bath and you can relax in there."

"Hopefully with some company?" Magnus says.

Alec chuckles, "If you'd like."

“Okay, let’s go eat.” Magnus leans up on his tip toes and presses his lips to Alec’s, tasting a hint of strawberry and a splash of alcohol.

“Were you drinking my wine coolers without me Alexander?” He playfully accuses as they step into the kitchen.

“Maybe.” Alec mumbles, blushing under Magnus’ scrutinizing gaze. Magnus turns to face the table, where the food is still steaming waiting for them, and to Alec’s horror his face falls. Maybe this was too overwhelming, maybe he should have just waited until Magnus got home to ask.

"You-you made this...for me?" Magnus asks in disbelief. Something akin to sadness washes across Alec's face. How could anyone not want to make this man happy at every and any time of the day? And that’s when Alec realizes Magnus wasn’t upset, he was surprised. He was shocked.

"Of course I did. You're tired and deserve so much more than this." Alec wraps his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him forward so they’re chest to chest.

"Thank you so much, darling." Magnus murmurs against his neck, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt idly.

"I'm going to do this everyday until I prove to you that you deserve this." They sway back and forth for a few moments, Magnus becoming increasingly drowsy wrapped up in Alec's warmth.

"Hey, while I'm not objected to you going to sleep now, I think you'll feel better if you eat and take a bath."

Magnus nods and pulls away from Alec, sitting down at the table and immediately digging into his steak. It’s more delicious than he was going to give Alec credit for, which pleasantly surprises him.

“This is so good I think I’m going to revoke your supervised cooking sessions. I’ve taught you well.” Magnus teases, reaching over and patting Alec’s hand.

“How quick you are to take full credit!” Alec says, a laugh escaping his lips.

“Who else was it then, huh? I know it wasn’t Isabelle because if that were the case we would be standing on ashes right now.”

“Whatever, just eat your dinner.” Alec chastises, rolling his eyes.

“So you want me to be quiet when it’s convenient for you, then.”

Alec adores their banter to no end but seeing Magnus become invigorated enough to tease makes Alec’s heart feel much fuller than it was when Magnus portaled in.

“I don’t want you to be quiet. I could listen to you forever.” Alec says plainly, letting the words spill easily from his mouth.

Magnus smiles softly, looking into beautiful hazel eyes as he says, “Me, too. I can’t wait until I can.”


	16. It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fancy a dose of tired Alec and supportive Magnus? Here ya go :)
> 
> Tumblr: Malec_Lover23

The moonlight casts a dull light on the outline of their bodies, molded together in the warmth of silk sheets. Dawn will arrive soon enough, and with it, a new day that will leave them both more exhausted than the day before it.

Magnus feels Alec's finger tracing random patterns on his arm, and wonders just how long the Shadowhunter has been doing that since Magnus was trying to get even a few minutes of rest. 

It's been a long few weeks. The Accords are being rewritten to allow for more Downworlder and Shadowhunter alliances, and they're receiving a lot of pushback. Alec is part of the team rewriting them, and while Magnus isn't really apart of it, he can feel the stress and exhaustion in waves off of Alec whenever he comes home. 

He would do anything to wipe that stress away, and make his sweet Nephilim reappear again, the Alexander only Magnus gets to see, with his love for cuddles and fatty tuna and silk sheets. 

"What are you drawing on my arm, darling?" Magnus asks, interrupting the peaceful silence. 

"The love rune. Sometimes I wish I could show you just how much I love you through the love rune. Some Shadowhunters claim it's even more intimate than the wedded union rune, but I wouldn't know since there would be no connection between us." 

Magnus' eyes crinkle in fondness and amusement. "I'm sorry to disappoint with my lack of magical tattoos, Alexander." Magnus replies contritely, patting his arm gently. 

"No, it's not your fault at all. Your magic and cat eyes more than make up for it." Magnus smiles and then remembers the entire reason why they're awake at 4am on a Tuesday morning. 

"Why can't you sleep?" 

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I'll stop." Alec says apologetically. 

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. What's on your mind, my love?" 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Alec asks, dodging the question with one of his own. 

Truthfully, Magnus couldn't sleep because Alec couldn't sleep. They're so in synch that when one is restless, the other feels it just as much. However, Magnus admitting that wouldn't help Alec in any way, so he just shrugs and cuddles closer. 

"You didn't answer my question, Alexander. Why can't you sleep? You know how essential beauty rest is." 

Alec sighs and leans into the warm palm cupping his cheek. A few moments of silence pass as Alec searches for the right words, Magnus patiently waiting. 

Finally, he turns to Magnus and says, "You know that feeling when you desperately want to sleep but you just can't? Your mind won't shut off?" 

"Of course I do."

"Yeah, well I'm tired...like really tired...but I'm just thinking about all this resistance and how this may fail even after everything we've put into it." Alec rolls over, pressing his cheek to the warmth of Magnus' chest. 

"I can't shut my mind off no matter how worn out I am." Alec breathes, and he seems to be close to tears, as he voice catches and his eyes turn glassy. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It'll be okay, darling, I'm right here." Magnus soothes, cradling the back of Alec's head to his chest and running nimble fingers through his hair. 

"I'm so fucking tired, Magnus." Alec mumbles, sniffling as he curls up against him. 

"I know you are. There will always be resistance when it comes to something so progressive; however, I must tell you that the only opinions that matter are those who will stay by you for the remainder of your time as Inquisitor. Those old men who are the traditionalists aren't going to be a blip in your radar once the Accords are rewritten and the entire Shadow world is following them. Quite willingly, might I add." 

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm stressed?" Magnus runs a hand down Alec's bare shoulder, thumbing over one of his runes. 

"You do the weirdest things when you're stressed. You'll do yoga or clean the entire loft or make forty eight muffins and then pass them out to the poor neighbors." Magnus laughs and swats Alec's shoulder. 

"But do you know what I really like to do?"

"What, Magnus?" Alec drawls exasperatedly. 

"Dance with the love of my life in the moonlight." Before Alec can even register what Magnus said, he's being tugged out of bed 

"What? Magnus, come on it's so late and-"

"And nothing! Sitting in bed with just your thoughts as company does more harm than good, trust me. Let's dance."

The moonlight has always been brighter in Alicante. There's less artificial light from the never sleeping city of Brooklyn. It seems even brighter as it streams through the partially open curtains. 

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer. Alec tucks his face in the crook of Magnus' neck as they sway around the bedroom. 

It's not so much as dancing as it is just rocking back and forth, gently lulling Alec to a more calmer state. 

"Feel better?" Magnus gently asks after a few moments of silence, pressing his lips against Alec's temple. Alec lazily smiles up at him while he nods his head, his messy hair going in all different directions. Magnus is happy to admit he looks much closer to dropping into the abyss of sleep than he was just ten minutes ago. 

"Now, we're going to sleep, and I'm going to call Jia in a few hours and tell her you got unexpectedly sick and you're going to need to take at least tomorrow off. And then, we're going to sleep all morning and afternoon until you feel better."

Alec starts to protest but Magnus shakes his head, pressing a finger against his lips. 

"I know you don't want to, but the last thing I'd want to see is you getting more and more stressed and then really coming down with something that leaves you holed up in bed for a few days. Just let me take care of you today? I won't even leave the bed, I'll just cuddle you all morning like you adore so much." 

Alec furiously flushes red and Magnus laughs, gently pushing Alec onto the bed. Alec exhales into his pillow, making grabby arms toward Magnus. Magnus slides underneath the blankets, immediately pressing himself to Alec’s side. He fusses over his husband, pulling the covers up to his neck and tucking him in so he’s nice and warm. 

“Goodnight kiss?” Alec pouts, pursing his lips. Magnus could never deny this man anything, let alone a goodnight kiss, so he leans down to give Alec exactly what he desires.


	17. Watch your step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty babes ;) 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing

"Hey buddy, I'm sending out a team to take care of those Shax demons that just popped up in Brooklyn." Jace pokes his head into Alec's office, giving him a thumbs up. 

"Great, thanks Jace. I would go with you, but I've got the Council meeting tonight." 

"Yeah, I know. I'll lead it, and get someone to write up a report for the Clave."

"I didn't know you could be so productive!" Alec teases, giving him a grateful smile. 

"Haha, so funny." Jace grumbles, slamming his palm against the wooden frame of the door before starting toward the ops center. 

Alec returns to his paperwork, glancing at the time at the bottom of his laptop nervously. He always gets restless when he knows his siblings are out on a mission without him. He yearns to protect, to defend, and to stay by their side at all times; however, as Head, he knows that's not a possibility.

Alec shakes himself out of his thoughts and signs the bottom of the mission report he was last reading, placing it in the pile to send to Alicante at the end of the night. 

He's almost through his first pile when the rushing sounds of a portal flies into existence on the other side of his office. Cool, blue magic fills up Alec's senses until all he's thinking about is Magnus. 

Suddenly, he appears through the portal, looking a bit discombobulated as he runs a hand through the red steaks in his hair; however, as soon as he lays eyes on Alec his face softens considerably and he smiles.

"I'm surprised I haven't gotten a phone call or text from you today." Magnus says. 

Alec glances at his desk, "Oh, I've been busy, I'm sorry-" 

Magnus waves a dismissive hand, saying, "No, not because of that, darling, don't apologize." 

"What do you mean, then?" Alec tilts his head in confusion, watching Magnus run his fingers down the jacket he's wearing. 

Magnus hums in thought, studying the jacket he's wearing with a contemplative gaze. "I do believe this is yours, right? I wanted to return it before the council meeting. I just figured you would have noticed you didn't have it with you already." 

And that's when Alec's breath catches and his heart skips ten beats. 

Magnus is wearing his leather jacket. The one that was causally thrown somewhere in the vicinity of their bedroom last night when Alec returned from a mission under an adrenaline rush that left him more than willing to submit to Magnus' mouth, his touch, his body.

Alec didn't even think about where it could have gone, so when he woke up in the morning, he just showered and put on his normal Henley and pants for his day full of meetings and paperwork. 

"Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?" Magnus whispers, sticking his hand in one of the pockets and then taking out one of Alec’s extra steles. 

"Damn, Magnus, I-" Alec trails off, his entire brain fuzzy with the image in front of him, of his husband adorning his jacket like he's royalty, like he was made to wear Alec's clothes. 

"Really enjoy this jacket on me? Well, then, maybe you'll believe me when I say it looks twice as gorgeous on you, darling." 

Alec's jaw drops as he stands up, nearly falling right over his desk chair as he scrambles to get closer to Magnus, who is still watching, amused from the doorway. 

Alec flushes red, as Magnus teases, "Watch your step! You're about to fall over your desk chair." 

"Not my fault." Alec scowls at Magnus, licking his lips when his gaze returns to his leather jacket. 

"Oh, then who's is it then?"

"Yours!" Alec exclaims, "You portaling in here with my jacket like you actually enjoy wearing it. Like you don't know what it's doing to me." 

"I do, Alexander. I love wearing and I happen to know exactly what it's doing to you. It smells like you." He brings the slick fabric to his nose and inhales the distinct smell of pine, sandalwood, and a touch of lemon scented laundry detergent, which is what they're currently using at the loft. 

"Magnus, Angels..." Alec moves closer, reaching out to grip the fabric, tugging Magnus to his chest. 

"Yes, darling?” Magnus asks innocently, looking up at him with fluttering lashes. Alec leans down and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss, and Magnus would never admit the filthy moan that rises from his throat when Alec takes the lead. 

Alec groans into Magnus' mouth as his fingers grip the end of the jacket, the jacket that's his. The jacket that Magnus is wearing. The jacket that Magnus likes. 

"God you're," Alec gasps as Magnus sucks on his lower lip, "So fucking hot."

"Not as hot as you, Angel." Magnus purrs. Alec tilts his head to the left and Magnus eyes his dark deflect rune. He bites down on the deflect rune, causing Alec to enthusiastically keen forward, scrabbling to grab onto anything to keep his balance, to keep himself from falling to his knees in front of Magnus. 

Even though that wouldn’t be the worst way to go at all. 

“Alexander.” Magnus murmurs, bringing a perfectly manicured nail down Alec’s jaw. 

“Hmm?” Alec hums, pressing an openmouthed kiss against Magnus’ pulse point on his neck. 

“The council meeting, my love.”

“No!” Alec whines, dropping his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder. “Let’s just play hooky.”

Magnus laughs, "I hardly think that’s an option, since we make up two of the six members. I'll keep it on during the meeting. Wouldn't want to leave it here to collect dust. Besides, I don't think I'm going to be able to take it off, now that I've seen the way you get around me."

"Magnus, don't be a tease." Alec breathes, biting his lip and closing his eyes imagining Magnus strutting around his Institute wearing his jacket. 

"You love it. Now, come along, I believe we have a council meeting to get to." Magnus’ hand brushing his shoulder as he passes by is like pouring gasoline on a forest fire.

“Later?” Alec asks breathlessly, stumbling over his rug as he walks over to the door. 

“Later.” Magnus affirms, giving him a wink and then extending his hand toward Alec. Alec links their fingers together and with that promise in mind, they step out of his office to go to the council meeting.


	18. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this ready earlier, but I went to work for Black Friday and completely wiped out when I got home 😂
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed :)

Magnus wakes up to the phantom sensation of hands wrapped around his throat. 

He stumbles out of bed, the blankets flying off the bed in a hazy attempt to get to the bathroom. He doesn't care that he sends Alec panicking, he doesn't care that he rips the blankets off of the bed and hits Alec in the face. He just needs to get to the bathroom before he throws up all over his bed. 

And suddenly Magnus is in the bathroom, heaving up everything that was in his stomach. Adrenaline is rushing through his body as he imagines prying the hands off of his neck with his magic, a long whip of fire burning every inch of flesh on his stepfather. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright." A voice soothes, gently pressing a hand against his back, rubbing circles into his trembling figure. 

As soon as he's done throwing up, Magnus sobs and leans his head against the counter. 

"You're okay, it's alright, just breathe. In and out for me." Alec murmurs, continuing to rub his back as he reaches over to flush the toilet. 

Magnus closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, and the comforting presence beside him. The presence that's safe in every form that counts, the presence that both protects and consoles successfully. The presence who loves him and who cares about him. 

"Felt...restricted...nightmare...stepfather..." And then Magnus is gagging again, feeling the weight of fingertips pressed against his windpipe, blocking out the one thing everyone needs to survive. 

Yet, his stepfather didn't even want to give him that. 

"-nus! Magnus! Hey, listen to me, you're safe, we're in the loft, it's just me, okay? You've got to breathe, baby. Come on, just breathe. You can do it, I know you're scared, but you can do it." 

Magnus slowly begins to block out everything but Alec's voice, and when he feels sweet oxygen fill his lungs, he sighs in relief and falls backwards, right into waiting arms. 

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here. You're okay, Magnus, I promise. It was just a nightmare. You're safe, you can breathe." Magnus shakily sobs and grips Alec's shirt. A few minutes pass, Alec gently holding and rocking a shivering and sobbing Magnus, until his sobs reside to little hiccups that would make Alec coo in adoration if the situation were any different. 

Alec extends a cup of what looks like water, saying, "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

"Wh-what is it?" Magnus asks, taking the cup from Alec's hand with trembling fingers. 

"Just water. You need to stay hydrated. And then, maybe you can take a shower. You'll probably feel better and more refreshed."

The adrenaline from his nightmare and the act of throwing up has left him a shaky, exhausted mess. He attempts to stand, but Alec is there, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him so he's leaning against his side, carrying most of his weight.

"N-no shower!" Magnus begs, gripping onto Alec's arms with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay, no shower, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't of." 

Magnus leans his forehead against Alec's collarbone, wrapping his arms around his back. Alec returns the hug tenfold, tightening his grip on Magnus' waist and swaying them gently, murmuring reassuring things in his ear. 

"How about a movie? Or a book? Just...something to keep your mind off of things." Alec suggests. 

"I don't think I'm going to go back to sleep anytime soon." Magnus looks up at Alec and asks, "Can we go watch Netflix?"

Alec smiles and nods, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehand gently. 

Magnus stumbles out of the bathroom, pointedly ignoring Alec's offer for help. He knows it's hurting Alec, but his need to be independent and free from the confines of touch, even Alec's, wins out at the moment. He's normally left to his own means of self soothing after a nightmare like this, so the concern and offer for help from Alec is new to him, and he can't handle new right now. 

They settle on the couch, on opposite ends, and Alec flips through Netflix. 

"That one." Magnus says when Alec clicks on a romcom made in the 80s. The movie begins to play, and Magnus can feel Alec's eyes on him. 

The beginning credits aren't even finished when Alec says, "Mags, you're shaking. Come on, let me at least wrap you in a blanket. I won't touch your neck, I promise." 

Magnus closes his eyes and fights away the tears threatening to bubble over his eyelids. 

"Alexander," He chokes out, "Can-can you hold me?"

"Of course. Come here." When Alec opens his arms, Magnus cries and barrels into them. Alec firmly wraps his arms around Magnus' back, taking care to avoid his neck, and presses his cheek against the top of his head. 

"It's all right. I've got you, baby." Alec murmurs. "You're safe, nothing is going to hurt you here." 

Magnus cries for his past, the little boy who had to endure so much at such a young age, Magnus cries for Alec, who doesn’t deserve to treat his husband like a glass vase, Magnus cries for himself, who is still weakened due to events that happened centuries ago. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with you for having nightmares. I promise you. No one sees you any differently. I don’t see you any differently. You’re still my Magnus, no matter what your past consisted of.” 

Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s collarbone, thanking him wordlessly. After a few more minutes of silence, Magnus leans up on his elbows and says, “They're less like nightmares...well they begin as nightmares, but when I wake up they're still happening so they're like hallucinations."

Alec hums in consideration, running a comforting hand down Magnus’ arm. 

“You should go back to sleep, darling, I’m just going to finish watching this awful romcom.”

“Then I’m going to watch this awful romcom with you. Wherever you go, I’m right there with you.” Magnus smiles and cuddles closer, because if Alec is going to be right there with him, he prefers for him to be very close.


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up directly after their kiss in 2x13 after Alec apologizes for not trusting Magnus and that whole DNA testing thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)

Magnus feels a strange feeling seep through his bones as Alec leans down to kiss him. Hope. 

Alec grips his arms softly, his thumb stroking over his wrist. Alec feels Magnus' pulse thrum steadily against his warm thumb, and that makes him sink into the kiss even more. 

"Darling, your apologies are fantastic, but your lips are an even better apology in my humble opinion." Magnus slides his hand around Alec's waist, thoroughly enjoying the blush that spreads across Alec's face. 

"Yeah?" He murmurs, licking his lips in a subconscious habit that makes Magnus want to dive right in and kiss him breathless again. However, he holds back, turning to head inside, thinking about a few glasses of wine and perhaps a movie curled up with Alec until they fall asleep. 

"Come on inside Alexander, we can watch a movie and drink that wine you like that's as sweet as candy." 

He faces Alec again, excepting the Shadowhunter to follow him inside with a shy smile. However, he sees him wringing his hands together and his mouth twisted, like he's attempting to think of the right words. 

Magnus secretly thinks it's adorable, and he would tell him that, but it seems like Alec's got something else to say. Magnus moves closer, so he's back to where he was when they kissed. 

"Magnus I..." Alec shakily exhales before saying, "I'm not going to let her take you away from me." Magnus' face immediately softens and he raises a hand to brush the back of his cheek gently. 

"Darling, I know that-" Magnus begins to assure him, but Alec shakes his head.

"N-no you-you don't understand. You-you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my happiness, and I've let the Clave take away my happiness for a long time. I'm not letting them do it anymore."

"I think that's a good moral to stand by, Alexander." Magnus says gently, trying to conceal the wave of pride and affection bubbling over in his heart as Magnus can tell this is a serious moment for Alec. 

"I'm going to fight for us." He says resolutely, and Magnus has seen that look in his eyes. The look when he walked down the aisle and kissed the wrong person at his wedding, the look when he told Magnus relationships take effort and then proceeded to kiss him. 

"And fight you will. I trust you, and I know you will do what's right. Your happiness is definitely something worth chasing after." Magnus says, proud that Alec is finally going after what he wants and putting the Clave behind his own life. 

"Yeah, it is. But you're also worth chasing after, and I want you to be happy. I just-I don't want it...us to become too much with my job and everything. Are you happy with me?" 

Magnus feels himself falling even more for the Shadowhunter. He's never had a Nephilim care about his well-being over their own. "Of course, Alexander. Like I said once before, you have truly unlocked something in me, okay? Never doubt how much you make me happy." 

"Can-can I hold your hand?" Magnus laughs breathlessly and nods, holding his hand out so the Shadowhunter can link their fingers. His boy is precious; he just spent five minutes pouring his heart out and then asks to hold Magnus' hand. The gesture is so incredibly Alec that Magnus doesn't mind it at all. 

Magnus brings their entwined hands to his lips, and presses a kiss to the back of Alec's. Alec laughs faintly and Magnus grins at the elation the noise brings him. 

"Now, what do you say about what I suggested earlier?" Magnus asks. 

"Yeah-yes. Sounds good." Magnus tugs his Shadowhunter off to the couch, summoning a fuzzy blanket on top of him while Magnus pours the wine. 

A few glasses in, Alec gets giggly and sleepy, his head pillowed on Magnus' shoulders as he laughs at whatever ridiculous thing Magnus says as they talk about nonsense. Alec plays with Magnus' rings and tells him that he thinks Jace is too abrasive, Simon is too present in general, and Clary is just too annoying. Magnus agrees wholeheartedly and kisses the crease lines on his forehead that appears when he gets to nagging about someone. 

Magnus becomes elated when Alec reveals he doesn't have to be at the Institute until late morning the next day. He ushers a tipsy Alec to bed and promises him fluffy pancakes and bacon in the morning. 

In the morning, Magnus sends his Shadowhunter off to the Institute with a nice breakfast as promised, and a few more kisses than necessary at such an early hour the next morning, then he calls Catarina and tells her exactly what he's been thinking even since Alec sought him out to truly apologize. 

"Catarina, this is the one. This is the man I'm going to marry." The word married normally makes him nauseous, but this time it sends excitement flying through his veins. 

This Shadowhunter is his, and he'll wait until the time is right, but he intends to keep him. And everyone knows Magnus gets possessive over things that are his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing: I don't really think this whole marriage thing is canon, at least not this early, because Magnus has always been terrified about the idea of marriage, but canon sucked anyway just pretend! :)


	20. You can borrow mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place directly where the I love you scene in 2x10 ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve kinda put this on the back burner for now, but let me tell you why! I’ve opened up a new prompt list, where you can submit a prompt from the list and I’ll add it to my “Malec Writing Prompt” series. I’m adding the link to it at the bottom of the story so please please please submit one on my tumblr or just comment on ao3 :)

"My Alexander, it's alright. I'm safe." Magnus murmurs, squeezing his waist before breaking the embrace. 

Alec still looks a bit shaken up, so Magnus reaches over and takes his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Can I come to the loft with you and stay tonight?" Alec asks, a small smile on his lips as he plays with Magnus rings.

"Of course, darling. Are you finished up here?" Alec nods and then Magnus creates a portal, knowing the Institute is the last place Alec wants to be when he's settling down from an adrenaline rush.

Magnus makes them some tea and some eggs for dinner, something light that is bland but still high in sustenance. Then he shares a relaxing bath with Alec, that leaves them both languid and sleepy.

He coaxes a sleepy Alec to bed, holding him until he falls asleep. And then he goes to his apothecary and begins sending fire messages to all the Downworlders he personally knew to make sure they survived the attack. 

He's just receiving a response from one of his oldest clients that he assists with wards, when he hears a sniffle and then turns around and is face to face with a teary eyed and distraught Shadowhunter.

Normally it's not uncommon for Alec to seek Magnus out if he's not in bed whenever he wakes up alone, but Magnus can tell this is more than Alec's tendency to be affectionate.

He's had a nightmare. And Magnus knows exactly what is was about. Magnus immediately goes into comforting him, wrapping his arms around him tightly and rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

"Shh, it's alright, it's okay, my darling." Alec shakes his head, burrowing his face into Magnus' neck.

"No it's not." Alec murmurs, and Magnus curses himself for leaving Alec in bed alone, especially after such an eventful day that left Alec searching for Magnus' dead body. 

"Yes it is, Alexander. Everything is just fine. I wouldn't be working in my apothecary if something went amiss. It was just a nightmare, dear." A sob escapes Alec's mouth, and he digs his face into Magnus' shoulder, chasing after the warmth and security he receives there. 

"No, it wasn't," Alec sobs, "So many people are dead now. There's so many lives ruined."

"Which is something that Valentine caused." Magnus deflects carefully. "This is in no way your Institute, or your, problem. I know it's upsetting and I know you blame yourself but there is no reason to. You're trembling, my love, let's go back to bed." Magnus decides reasoning while Alec is so shaken up is hurting more than helping, so Magnus resigns to maneuvering them back to bed. 

Alec sits down on the end of the bed, immediately reaching for Magnus. Magnus sits next to him and embraces the trembling Shadowhunter, pressing kisses to his head and running a soothing hand down his back. 

"I'm sorry. About everything." Alec chokes out.

"Alexander, look at me." Alec reluctantly pulls away from Magnus and looks into his eyes. "There is nothing, nothing to be sorry for. I assure you, you had no part in this. We're all going to be okay."

Alec seems to be a bit more satisfied with that reassurance, so he finally allows Magnus to wrap him up in silk sheets. Once he's got Alec settled back in bed, Magnus notices just how wet his shirt is, from tears and sweat.

"Your shirt is wet. Here, you can borrow mine." When Alec stays silent at this, Magnus adds, "Or, I could just magic this one dry for you. You shouldn't go back to bed with a wet shirt, darling. You know how bad that is for my sheets." Magnus teases, begging the Angels to get his boyfriend to crack at least a small smile.

One corner of Alec's mouth quirks up quickly but then he glances up and softly shakes his head, saying, "No, can I borrow one of your shirts? If-if it's not too much."

"No, it's never too much." Magnus cups his cheek gently, melting when Alec leans into the touch.

Magnus snaps his fingers and hands over one of his coziest shirts, similar in texture and color to one of Alec's sweatshirts.

Magnus' heart squeezes tightly when Alec slips it on and immediately brings the fabric to his nose. More tears fall down his face and Magnus moves closer, cupping his cheek once more and murmuring, "Darling, it's okay. I'm right here."

"It was so scary. I-I deserve to have nightmares. It was real for so many people... they'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives." Alec looks so dejected, so drained, so desolate.

"Just because somebody else is hurting doesn't mean your suffering is more deserving than theirs." Magnus soothes, gently caressing the tender skin of Alec's inner wrist. "But let's not think about that. I know it's difficult but it's necessary. This is not your burden to carry, Alexander. You need to let it go before it destroys you, because I know it will. You have too big of a heart."

With that command, Alec tightly grips Magnus' robe and begins to sob again. Magnus stands beside the bed, gently cradling the back of Alec's head to his stomach as he cries.

"That's it. You're doing so well, Alexander. Just let it out, let go, you know I'll take care of you." Tears prickle the back of Magnus' eyes as he witnesses Alec's breakdown. It's good that Alec is acknowledging his feelings, but that doesn't make it hurt Magnus any less to see Alec so distraught.

However, Alec's sobs soon turn into quiet whimpers. Magnus leans down and brushes his hair away from his face before kissing a tender kiss to his wet cheek.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?" 

"Of course. I'm thinking of calling it a night myself." Magnus makes quick work with a flick of his wrist of turning the apothecary light off and placing everything back where it needs to be. There's much to be done, especially considering some of his people were killed, but Magnus can wait until the sun breaks the horizon to begin to work.

Right now, he curls up beside Alexander, holding him to his chest, hoping they can both get some rest. And they do, because when they both wake up needing reassurance, the other is right there to deliver it.

<https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1>


	21. You might like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping haha I’m so sleep deprived 🥴 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like :)

Alec hums happily as he pours another generous helping of wine in each glass, feeling Magnus' eyes watching his every move. The fireplace crackles behind him, emitting warmth even though they aren't even sitting in the cabin and it's not that cold outside. 

"You know I can feel your eyes on me, Magnus." Alec teases, taking a sip from the bottle before placing the cap back on and starting toward the porch where Magnus is sitting. 

"And? There is no reason why I can't look. You are mine now, after all." Alec glances at him and they smile dopily at each other, pride filling up their senses. The happiness of their wedding still hasn't worn off, and Magnus hopes and prays it never will. 

"You might like this." Alec says, stepping out onto the porch with a wince, "But it may be too sweet for you. I know you like more tangy alcohol." 

"That I do, but I'm sure I'll love it since my husband made it." Magnus replies with a wide smile, patting the other side of the loveseat. 

Alec laughs and presses himself to Magnus' side, hanging over his drink and rolling his eyes fondly, "I didn't make it, I just poured it."

"No matter." Magnus waves a hand dismissively, "It tastes delicious regardless." Magnus raises his glass and clinks it gently against Alec's. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, listening to the birds chirping around their cabin and the sounds of a nearby waterfall, things they aren't used to hearing back in Brooklyn. 

Magnus owns the place, but he hasn't visited in decades so it's always nice when he returns somewhere and finds it exactly the way it was before. Granted, they arrived last night but they didn't really explore, too busy making a quick trip to the bedroom where they stayed for the remainder of the morning, but they decided to actually enjoy the entire cabin and not just the California King bed. 

The last time Magnus was here he had to stay here alone for a warlock conference nearby, and it was in the middle of winter. He didn't even dare step foot on the porch. He just curled up by the roaring fire and slept until he had to get up for his meeting. 

This time around, the weather and company is much nicer, so much so the hammock on the other end of the porch gives him an idea. 

"Have you ever slept on a hammock before, Alexander?" Magnus asks, pointing to the beige hammock. 

"I can't say I have. I'm sure you have, though." Alec nudges his shoulder and then downs the rest of his wine, already feeling the syrupy effects of the sweetened alcohol. 

"I can't recall whether I have or not, to be completely honest with you. When I bought this cabin, the hammock was already there, but I don't remember ever using it."

Before Magnus can suggest it, Alec is already one step ahead of him, getting up and tugging on Magnus' hand as he says, "Then we should! Come on!"

Magnus giggles at Alec's enthusiasm and indulges his slightly tipsy husband. Magnus stands up and follows Alec, falling down onto the hammock first so Alec can curl up on his chest the way he secretly loves. 

Alec does just that, grinning as he rests his temple on Magnus' chest and listens to his heart thump steadily. Magnus holds out a hand and Alec laces their fingers together, sighing happily when they settle. 

This is definitely heaven. Magnus in all forms is also heaven, but combined with a hammock on the porch of their honeymoon cabin in the middle of the mountains in some town Alec doesn't even remember the name of, this is paradise. 

And when Magnus runs his hands through Alec's hair, scratching at his scalp, Alec rumbles in contentment, causing Magnus to chuckle and continue his ministrations. 

"Hey." Alec whispers, smirking when Magnus tilts his head down to capture his lips. 

"Hi." Magnus replies quietly. Magnus hands return to Alec's hair, as Alec presses his face against Magnus' chest and soaks up the feeling of bliss of being so entwined with Magnus. 

Alec emits a sound so akin to a purr, Magnus laughs and teases, "And here I thought I was more catlike in this relationship, yet you're purring like The Chairman is lying on my lap instead of you."

"Maybe I'll have cat eyes like you." Alec says, shifting to glance at Magnus. Between one beat and the next, Magnus drops his glamour and Alec gasps, beaming at the golden irises in awe. 

"I wouldn't be surprised with the sound you just made." Magnus finally breaks the silence during their staring contest. Alec rolls his eyes fondly but lifts his head. Magnus brushes their noses together affectionately, flicking his wrist so the bottle of wine they were just drinking reappears in his hand. 

"Just because your tipsy and relaxed self is one of my favorite versions of you. Go on, darling." Alec blushes but takes the bottle from Magnus, taking a long swig before handing it back.

They share the rest of the bottle and end up even more giggly and sleepy. Magnus summons a fuzzy blanket and bundles them both up, just as the sun begins to dip down behind the mountains surrounding their secluded cabin. 

“Tonight we’ll both try something new and sleep on the hammock.” Magnus says, curling closer to Alec to soak up his body heat. 

Even though they only make it an hour because Magnus’ neck started hurting and Alec got too cold, it is a memorable experience that they both enjoy, even if they stumble back into bed shivering but laughing all the same. Magnus thinks perhaps that wasn’t his best idea when the temperature dropped below freezing with a good chance for snow. 

However, when Magnus convinces Alec to allow him to buy a hammock for their loft, they soon become accustomed to it and end up appreciating hammocks after all. 

Because even though they don’t make for very good beds, they make for an incredibly convenient snuggling location that causes both of them to be smushed against each other. 

After all, everyone knows neither Alec nor Magnus can hide their love for affection.


	22. It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to work all day today but I had an allergic reaction so now I’m home and I get to write and sleep all day. So thank my awful immune system for this new update 😂
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you want to :)

"Oh, Alexaaaaannnnderrrr!! Guess what exciting Christmas cheer I'm about to conjure into our loft!" Alec raises an eyebrow at the Chairman, who was lounging peacefully next to him on the couch. 

The telltale swish of a portal closes and then Alec closes his book, knowing he's about to hear a much better and grander story from his husband. 

"How are you planning to torture the loft and I this time?" Alec teases, smiling when Magnus walks in front of him, frowning adorably. 

"I'll have you know that's not nice." Magnus leans down and kisses Alec, pressing on his shoulders to push him against the back of the couch. His mouth tastes like peppermint and Alec would be completely fine if they skipped whatever Christmas cheer Magnus has up his sleeve and instead replaced it with this unique brand of Christmas cheer even Alec approves of. 

However, Magnus is still pouting so Alec resorts to a heartfelt, "I'm so sorry I was mean to you, my dashing husband. Let me try again: what kind of Christmas cheer are you going to share with me today?" 

"Much better." Magnus winks and kisses him once more before sliding onto his lap, kicking his dress shoes off. 

"What's the Christmas cheer?" Alec asks, instinctively curling his arms around Magnus' waist to steady him on his lap. 

"Patience, young and strapping Shadowhunter." Magnus presses a finger against his lips and Alec grins before running his tongue along the length of it. Magnus squeals in a mixture of shock and excitement and then swats him on the shoulder. 

"Seducing me for answers, very, very cunning Alexander, I am impressed."

"Learned from the best." Alec retorts, sliding a hand up Magnus' back and stroking his warm skin. 

"Cheeky. Anyway," Magnus starts, waving a hand in the direction of the corner of the living room beside the door to the balcony. "We're going to put up a Christmas tree tonight! And then decorate it with lights and ornaments." 

Alec groans and slumps down onto the back of the couch, his lips already twitching as he attempts to hide a smile. 

"Stop being so dramatic that's very clearly my thing. Come on!" Magnus tugs Alec to his feet and then snaps his fingers, a Christmas tree appearing beside them. 

Alec raises his eyebrows and tries to dodge the pine needles that fall onto the both of them from the summoning of the tree. 

"You've definitely had this planned then, huh?"

"Of course!" Magnus declares. "I just need to move it." Magnus starts to pull it over to where he planned to put it; however, it keeps catching onto the rug and nearly toppling over as Magnus maneuvers it. 

"Need some help?" Alec asks, crossing his arms and chucking in amusement. 

"It's not heavy!" Magnus exclaims, turning to look at him, "I'm stronger than I look."

"Mhm." Alec hums, smiling as he watches his husband lose a wrestling match with the Christmas tree. 

"Okay, fine." Magnus huffs, turning to an amused Alec. "It's not heavy, but it is very tall. Therefore, I need a tall Shadowhunter to help me." 

"Oh, okay, so I'm just needed for my height."

"Precisely. You can pack your bags once you're done." Alec snorts and grabs the other side of the tree. He lifts it easily, laughing at Magnus' grumbling, and totes it over to where Magnus pointed to. 

"So, that's it?" Alec rubs his hands together, sending all of the pine needles stuck to his hand onto the floor. 

"No! We have to decorate it! Once everything is done we'll start a fire and then cuddle near it while drinking hot chocolate. It will be perfect, Alexander, I'm telling you!" Magnus turns to him with a grin, and Alec can't help but agree with whatever Magnus is saying with that joyous look that compliments him so much. 

They set the tree up and then begin unpacking the boxes of decorations Magnus summoned from one of his storage units all over the world. 

"Do you have a separate storage unit for each holiday?" Alec asks, raising his eyebrow at the three huge bins of ornaments alone. 

"Yeah, pretty much. But Christmas is my favorite, so you cannot complain." 

So Alec indulges his husband, helping string all the lights on the tree and hanging up all the ornaments that are too tall for Magnus to reach. He rolls his eyes through ten minutes of teasing and flirting when Alec is hanging all the ornaments up on the top part of the tree and Magnus lavishes praise for his ass, and his arms, and his legs. 

After all of that, he's glad Magnus made plans to just curl up together for the remainder of the night. When Magnus hands him a spiked cup of hot cocoa, he smiles at him and presses an affectionate kiss to his cheek as Magnus makes a show of getting the fire started. 

"I'm using your sleeves as gloves." Magnus slides his hand underneath the sleeves of Alec's hoody, and Alec yelps in surprise.

"Can I put some of my own ornaments on the tree?" Magnus blinks up at him in surprise. 

"Of course you can! I didn't even think to ask, I'm sorry." Magnus pats his shoulder remorsefully. 

"No, don't be sorry, we're not known for our holiday spirit. During Christmas, Izzy, Jace, and Max when he got old enough would make everyone homemade ornaments. It was a little thing we all did. They would cut out an arrow out of paper and decorate it for me, or whatever we were into that year. One time Izzy drew a random girl and gave it to Jace since he was dating everyone that year." 

Magnus laughs and tugs on Alec's hand, pulling him to his feet. 

"Where are they? I want to see them on the tree!" 

"Are you sure?" Alec glances at the tree, filled with garland and glitter, all placed perfectly on display like it could be in a commercial. "It looks...fancy and I don't want to ruin it." 

Magnus softens and cups his cheek, stroking his delicate cheekbone. "Alexander, just like everything else in this loft, I want it to be ours. Filled with happy memories from both of us. And while I don't have that many ornaments that were given to me, I think yours will make the holiday spirit that much family-oriented. They'll look perfect."

"Magnus, anything that is mine is also yours. So these ornaments are yours too. And maybe we should start the tradition again and add everyone to it." Which turns out to be an excellent idea, because as the years progress, the fancy garland and glass ornaments are replaced by handmade ornaments that mean so much more to them both. 

In the grand scheme of things, Alec shows Magnus what Christmas is really about, too. And that is more of a gift to Magnus than anything else could be.


	23. I’ll wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec wakes up to the joyous sensation of kisses being left all over his face. Alec thinks he may have died and this is heaven, but then he feels Magnus' cold feet brushing his calves and he knows it isn't heaven if cold feet are involved. 

A laugh bubbles from his lips and he grips Magnus' biceps, keeping him in place. 

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus says cheerfully, kissing his deflect rune before brushing some hair away from his forehead. 

"What did I do to deserve such a sweet good morning?" 

Alec's voice is still raspy and deep like it always is right in the morning, and Magnus grins as he replies, "Nothing, it's because you are you and you deserve it." 

Alec opens one eye and catches Magnus' hand going to his ear-cuff, which is a telltale sign he's lying.

"You're lying." Alec murmurs, pulling Magnus down on top of him.

"Alexander, I would never lie to you!" Magnus gasps, swatting his chest lightly. 

"You have a client don't you?" Alec asks, already knowing the answer. Magnus nods and Alec flips over dramatically, covering his face with a pillow. 

Alec whines, "Why do you let people come into this loft at this hour? It's practically dawn."

"Alexander, the sun has already risen. It's not dawn anymore, it's like 7am, darling." Magnus says, kissing his cheek and climbing off of him so he's cross legged on the bed. 

"Yeah that's dawn to me!" Alec complains, exposing half his face to the sunlight and then grumbling as he burrows back into the covers. 

"Just go back to bed, my love. If you fall back asleep when you wake up I'll be back and you'll be none the wiser." 

"I can't sleep without you." Alec pouts. Magnus softens and kisses him, running his hand through his unruly hair to soothe him. 

"I think you'll be fine until I get back. I'll even magic the sheets to stay warm for you." Magnus compromises, huffing in amusement as Alec latches himself on to Magnus and tugs him back so he's lying down. 

"That's not the same!" Alec whines, tightening his grip on Magnus and tucking his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Just fall back asleep. I'll come cuddle you when I'm finished, you don't need to be up for a few more hours. Or, if you want, go get a shower and get ready for work early and then we can have breakfast when I'm finished."

"I'll wait." Alec murmurs. 

"You act as if you weren't going to stay in this bed regardless." 

"Don't be mean!" Alec exclaims. "You should be grateful I'm staying in bed so I can be your personal heater when you come back because I already know you're going to open up all the windows even though it's forty degrees outside." 

Magnus chuckles and plants kisses on Alec's temple as an apology. 

"Sorry, darling. How noble my husband is to wait on me." Magnus leans down and kisses the tip of his nose before reluctantly pulling away from Alec's grip. 

"Don't leave without a goodbye kiss." Alec demands, and Magnus obviously indulges him, running gentle fingers through his hair until Alec drops back into sleep with a hum. 

"Sleep, my precious." Magnus whispers, pressing a final kiss to his forehead before sauntering off to prepare for his client.

When Magnus returns to the bedroom, he's met with soft snores and Alec embracing his pillow in a strength only reserved for Magnus or a pillow when Magnus isn't available. 

Magnus climbs into bed after snapping his clothes, makeup, and jewelry back to their respected places. He curls up beside Alec and presses his cheek against the warm skin of his shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

"You're back!" Alec mumbles sleepily with a smile, wrapping an arm around his waist and yawning. 

"I'm back indeed, and it's only eight o'clock. I told you I'd be quick."

Alec hums in acknowledgment, tucking Magnus’ head beneath his chin and sighing. 

“Breakfast?” Magnus offers, playing with Alec’s fingers absentmindedly. 

“Not yet, this first.” Magnus is loathe to disagree with that. They share a few lazy open mouthed kisses, knowing it’s too late to fall back asleep but too early to actually get up and face the world they save consistently each and every day. 

He sinks into the warmth of Alec’s toned body and allows himself to drift off into soft lips, nimble fingers, and strong arms.


	24. Just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this ready six days ago but forgot to post oopssss but I have a double update to make up for it! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you wanna :)

Magnus decides on the movie they're watching and then hits the pause button before wandering into the kitchen to find Alec. 

"What are you doing, darling?" Magnus asks as he walks into the kitchen to see Alec facing the refrigerator.

"Bringing you ice cream for our movie." Alec replies, struggling to rip the wrapper off of the top of the pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. 

"Or wrestling with the plastic wrapper?" Magnus offers, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and snatching the pint of ice cream from him with a grin and a kiss behind his ear. 

"I almost had it, Magnus. I'm a Shadowhunter!"

Magnus hums, "And exactly how is that supposed to convince me that you would have opened it without my assistance?" Magnus easily takes the wrapper off and then opens up one of the drawers in the kitchen for a spoon. 

Alec rolls his eyes, tugging on Magnus' hand and pulling him to the couch. Alec sits down first, immediately opening his arms for Magnus to climb on top of him. 

Magnus settles in between Alec's legs, cuddling up to his warmth and comfort. Then he presses play on the movie. 

Magnus digs into the ice cream, periodically taking a spoonful and feeding it to Alec, knowing he has a sweet tooth that rivals Magnus' own. After the ice cream has been demolished, Magnus sets it aside and flips over on Alec, so they're lying chest to chest. 

He slides down some, pressing his ear against Alec's chest and listening to the steady thump of his heart. The movie is mere background noise to Magnus as he studies his husband, who is surprisingly, still focused on the dialogue of the movie. 

Normally at this point they would have paused it and retired to the bedroom, or kept it running and just settled for lazily making out. 

However, the alternative of studying Alec isn't too bad of a choice either. 

"Your eyelashes are gorgeous." Magnus whispers, running his thumb over Alec's eyelid. 

"Magnus!" Alec laughs. "We're supposed to be watching the movie." 

"I'm listening to the movie. And I'm watching you. I can do both. And your eyelashes are just so long and thick. Defined. They don't even need mascara."

"Yours don't either, Magnus. You just choose to wear it."

Magnus smiles and asks, "Why do you say such affectionate things like that?"

Alec turns to look at him and shrugs, in that nonchalant and serious way only Alec can make things, "Just because, I guess. You're beautiful Magnus, you don't need any of the makeup you put on, and I always want to remind you of that."

Magnus kisses his cheek, a hand absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of Alec's neck. 

"You're very sweet. Remind me why Shadowhunter law says you have to keep all of that hidden from everyone?"

"So we can keep it hidden from everyone except a special person." Alec murmurs, brushing his knuckles gently against Magnus' cheek.

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly and returns to studying Alexander. The movie is background noise to Magnus, as he trails his fingers up Alec's jawline and over the bridge of his nose. 

Alec just huffs in amusement and continues to watch the movie. 

"Netflix and chill?" Magnus suggests a few minutes later, smirking when Alec perks up at that. 

Alec turns and moves closer so their lips are centimeters from touching before whispering, "We're not even watching Netflix." 

"Does it matter?" Magnus mumbles, titling his lips so they touch Alec's briefly. 

Alec nods and laughs when Magnus frowns and sighs dramatically. 

"I guess we can't do it then," Magnus shrugs, rolling off of Alec. "If it's not Netflix." 

"No, you get back here!" Alec growls playfully, gripping onto Magnus' arm and tugging him back on top of him. 

Magnus laughs as he willingly climbs back into Alec's lap. Alec says, "Wait, isn't the art of Netflix and chill all about asking someone to come over?" 

"Semantics!" Magnus waves a hand. "We just skipped a step. Alexander, come on!" 

"We're pretty good at that aren't we?" Alec licks his lips with a glint of desire in his eyes that sends Magnus reeling to kiss his Angel's perfect mouth.


	25. Look both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! Thank you for being amazing supporters ❤️❤️❤️ enjoy this emotional hurt/comfort fluff fest!

As soon as the meeting is over and he's in the privacy of his own office, he pulls out his phone and texts Magnus, asking him if he's home.

He receives a message immediately in response with an affirmation that he is and whether he wants a portal back home or not. 

Alec agrees and stands up from his desk, leaving the paperwork for later on tonight. Sadly, he'll have to return to the Institute, but he just wants a hug from his husband right now. 

The portal opens in his office and he walks through it, tension slipping from his shoulders as soon as he catches sight of Magnus moving towards him with a concerned expression. 

"Alexander! What a pleasant surprise to see such a pretty face. Are you alright?" 

Before Alec can even respond, he wraps his arms around Magnus and squeezes tight, burrowing his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. 

Magnus make a soft sound of sympathy, one hand wrapping around his back and the other going to stroke his hair. 

"What's wrong, my love?" Magnus asks gently, hand sifting through his hair. 

In the safety of Magnus' arms, he suddenly feels the familiar stinging behind his eyes, and he sniffles and feels Magnus tug him closer. 

The sweet scent of sandalwood and lemon washes over him, the scent that he wants with him always. He wants the presence that comes with the sandalwood even more. 

"Talk to me, darling. What's wrong?"

"Bad day. Meeting went awful. Shadowhunters disobeying. Just want a hug." Alec mumbles, relaxing further into the warmth of Magnus when he presses his lips to Alec's temple. 

"Well I am always happy to deliver those. I'm so sorry to hear you've had such a bad day." 

"Not bad anymore." Alec murmurs, a few tears slipping down his face as he finally feels at peace for the first time all day. 

Magnus hums, "You're such a sweetheart, Alexander." Magnus pulls back after a few more moments, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumbs. "Anyone in particular I can take care of for you? No one will ever know what happened." Magnus winks and Alec laughs, the sound music to Magnus' ears. 

"No, I'm good. Just a lot of small things that add up to big things." 

"Small things do add up." Magnus admits, rubbing a soothing hand down his back. Magnus continues to rub his back for a few moments, humming a random tune. 

"Have you eaten today?" Magnus asks, taking Alec's hand and rubbing circles into the back of it. 

When Alec shakes his head, Magnus flicks his wrist and a bowl appears on the dining room table. When Alec looks towards the table with reluctance, Magnus gently tugs him toward it. 

"It's just soup, darling. Something nutritious but not heavy. Come eat with me." Magnus pulls out a chair for him and kisses the top of his head before sitting beside him, motioning to the steaming bowl. 

"I have to get back afterwards." Magnus pouts but nods. 

"Well, go ahead and eat. Don't make me waste my magic on you, Alexander. You know I just hate doing that." Magnus teases, enjoying the genuine smile he gets from Alec. 

Alec eventually finishes the soup and cup of peppermint tea Magnus conjures for him. 

"Anything else I can do for you before you have to go? I'm very good at lying so if you want I can give your sister a phone call and tell her you magically became ill in between your office and the loft." 

Alec chuckles, saying, "Don't tempt me Magnus. I just need to finish some paperwork and update Jace and Izzy on their overnight assignments. I'll be back soon, promise." Alec leans over and presses a sweet kiss to Magnus' pursed lips. 

"Don't break your promise, Alexander, or I will portal in there myself and take you home."

Alec smiles, looking down at his empty bowl before glancing back at Magnus. "Thank you for taking care of me and knowing what I need." 

"Of course. Thank you for letting me." Magnus reaches over and cups Alec's cheek, heart melting when Alec sighs and leans into the touch contentedly. 

"Would you like a portal?" Magnus asks, stroking his thumb along Alec's cheekbone. 

"No, I think I need the walk." Alec replies, standing up and squeezing Magnus' hand. 

"Alright, but look both ways when crossing the street big, bad Shadowhunter." Magnus winks and accepts one more kiss from Alec before giving him a playful shove toward the door. 

"Go do your work because then you'll come home to me sooner."

"Will do. See you in a bit."


	26. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been MIA lately. I work in retail so it’s been crazy still even after the holidays (I got yelled at today by a lady because we were out of air fryers 😒) with that being said, any positive comments you’ve got would be extremely appreciated ❤️

Alec walks into the Institute, ignoring the pointed looks and genuine questions as he heads toward his office. 

Once he's there, he locks the door and slouches into the chair, trying not to cry. 

Alec had a half day, so he went to work from 8 in the morning until 2 in the afternoon. Then, he headed home, looking forward to an evening with Magnus. 

However, once he got home, he found Magnus with his last client and she was a fellow warlock with antlers. 

The lady then proceeded to ask Alec to leave since she doesn't trust Shadowhunters. It seemed to be a very personal topic for the lady, so Alec completely understood. It was Magnus who shocked him. 

Alec was about to leave, but Magnus shooed him away and said to the lady, "Totally get it. Those Shadowhunters are certainly tied to the Clave, and we all know they can't be trusted." He turned to Alec and said, "Go on out just for a little while, darling. I’ll let you back in when we’re finished."

Thus, leading Alec back to the Institute in a fit of rage that quickly turned into dejection and disappointment. 

He filters through his remaining paperwork, too hotheaded to get anything done but attempting to anyway.

He hears a knock at the door and looks up to see Magnus. He asks, "I was wondering when you were planning to come home?" 

Alec glances at the bottom of his laptop and sees an hour has passed while he was seething in rage messily signing patrol reports and checking over training footage. 

Alec has plenty of smart replies for Magnus question, but he just shakes his head and motions to the paperwork sitting on his desk. 

"Whenever I'm done with work, but I'm supposed to get more from the Clave here at midnight for their morning transfers. I'll probably just get that out of the way and stay here for tonight."

Alec hears a dramatic sigh and then looks up as Magnus says, "Alexander, you aren't seriously telling me you're planning to stay until then? This is supposed to be your day off." 

"Yeah I know it was. And frankly, since you'd rather me be here than at the loft, I want to stay here myself."

Magnus furrows his brows in confusion and surprise, until realization dawns on his face. “What are you even...oh, this is about that warlock isn't it?" 

"No, it isn't about the warlock, Magnus. It's about the way you treated me.”

Magnus softens and he almost sounds remorseful as he says, “I don’t understand, Alec. I want to, but I truly don’t. Explain it to me?”

"Sure. You kicked me out of what I thought was our home, and what hurt me more is that you were so nonchalant about it. I don't mind if I have to leave because someone is uncomfortable with my presence, but it was like you took her side and agreed that Shadowhunters can't be trusted. And I know most of them can't, but I thought I was different to you. It was almost like I didn’t matter to you, like I was just another one of those dishonest Shadowhunters.”

"Alexander, you know that's far from the way I feel about you. I could tell she was uncomfortable with asking, so I wanted to be more welcoming and inviting to her." Magnus explains, stepping into his office and closing the door with a flick of his wrist. 

"But in turn you kicked me out. You acted like it was fine, like I wouldn't be bothered by it, but it hurt me. I never thought I would have to feel uninvited by you." Alec feels the familiar sting of tears, and he angrily sniffles. He always lets his emotions get the best of him, and the vulnerability of being brought to tears leaves him feeling even more exposed than before. 

Magnus steps up to his desk and murmurs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, darling, you must believe that. I didn't even realize I was being disrespectful to you at the same time, and that's something I regret. She doesn't really have many people to count on, so I didn't want to break her trust in me. That's all I was thinking about, not your feelings, which again, was wrong of me.”

Alec shrugs, "It's stupid, I don't know why I'm upset."

"Don't do that. Sometimes things just bug us, but you have every right to be upset. If the situation were reversed I would be hurt too." Magnus walks around the desk to Alec’s side and opens his arms in an offer for the hug Alec has wanted ever since Magnus walked into his office, even when he was irritated. 

Alec steps into the warm embrace and presses his face against Magnus' neck, settling down as soon as the scent of sandalwood washes over him. 

"My Alexander, you must know how much I want you in the loft. You have become a bigger part of it than anything else there.” Magnus says softly, stroking his hair soothingly. “When I think about our kitchen, I think about your rather...unique cooking skills and then me having to salvage it. When I think about our bedroom I think about you tangled in golden sheets after we make love in such a way that still blows my mind to this day. When I think about the bathroom I think about you sneaking kisses while I'm putting my makeup on or brushing my teeth. When I think about the apothecary I think about you falling asleep watching me after a long mission or a boring meeting. When I think about the living room, I think about us watching Netflix or drinking wine and getting tipsy. There isn't a place in the loft where I don't think of you when I pass by. You are my home. And the loft is our house. Please never think you aren’t wanted there, because you are.”

"I'm sorry that I didn't handle it as well as I should have." Alec mumbles in his shoulder. 

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll make sure to schedule her when I know you're at work to avoid something like this again, alright?"

“Okay, sounds good. Can we go home now?” Alec asks, lifting his head to look at Magnus. 

The smile he receives is blinding in only the best of ways as Magnus replies, “I thought you’d never ask. Let’s get out of here, pretty boy. You’ve done enough Shadowhunting for today.”


	27. Try some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it’s been awhile but I’ve hit a wall with writing and just got back into it! Unfortunately, I may have COVID so I’m kinda lying low for awhile to see how my symptoms play out. And of course, it’s the perfect time to write! I hope you’re all doing well :)

Alec glances at the time at the bottom of his laptop and knows he should be getting to bed. It's half past two, and he promised his husband he'd be in bed by 1 at the latest. 

Thankfully, he has the morning off, but he wanted to get ahead with his paperwork so he doesn't have too much when he goes in for the afternoon. 

He'll get to sleep in and cuddle Magnus until his heart is content to make up for leaving him alone in bed for so long. 

Alec is just about to call it a night, and send his last email to the Clave, when he hears footsteps padding toward him. 

He turns to face Magnus with a contrite expression, hoping he won't be too angry with his inability to take care of himself, but he's met with a shaking and sobbing Magnus instead of an angry one. 

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Magnus sobs and shakes his head, pressing his hand against his mouth which shatters the remainder of Alec's heart. 

"Nightmare." Magnus whispers, his voice shaky and hands even shakier as they attempt to wipe away his tears. 

Alec pulls his chair back and Magnus immediately climbs into his lap, thighs straddling Alec's hips and arms wrapped around his neck. Alec tightens the embrace and gently runs a hand down Magnus' back. 

"Hey, it's alright, Mags. I promise you're okay. I'm okay. We're all okay. Just breathe for now, alright?"

Magnus nods and buries his face in the crook of Alec's neck, inhaling the familiar pine and sandalwood that reminds him so much of Alec. 

"Just focus on my breathing, okay? In and out. You're safe." Alec takes deep breaths until Magnus begins to copy his breathing. His sons reduce to sniffles, and then Magnus says, "Had a nightmare about losing you. I just had to come find you."

Guilt settles in the pit of Alec's stomach that he wasn't in bed to further reassure Magnus that he is safe and sound. If work wasn't keeping him away from Magnus then he would have been able to wake up beside him and not cause Magnus any more panic. They both have their fair share of nightmares considering their pasts, but it's always so much better for them both if they wake up in the arms of the one they thought they lost. 

"You know I'm yours." Alec murmurs quietly, "Nothing will take me from you."

"Always and forever." Magnus whispers, swallowing a lump in his throat as more hot tears run down his face at the sentiment. 

Alec hums his agreement, closing his laptop and then peppering the side of Magnus' neck with kisses. Magnus truly looks adorable curled up in Alec's lap, face pressed against his neck and arms encircled around his upper back. 

"How about I make you my signature hot chocolate recipe I always used to make Jace and Izzy?" Alec suggests, running a gentle hand through Magnus' silky hair that falls in waves now that it isn't spiked up. 

"What's in it?" 

"Well, you already know I'm partly from Spain since my mother was. And whenever we used to go over there for holidays or summer, my grandmother would always make us hot chocolate. Well, she added cayenne and cinnamon and it made it a bit spicy but still much more sweet. I kinda inherited the recipe since neither Izzy or Jace really cared. It just became a tradition that if one of them woke me up from a nightmare, or if they were sick, I would go to the kitchen and make them this.”

“Cayenne and cinnamon. Spices that go so well with emotional breakdowns.” Magnus jokes, but his normal playfulness isn’t present in his voice or body language. His fingers idly okay with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, and he knows it’s a way to keep his trembling hands occupied. 

“Mhmm. Jace and Izzy know all about that. Now come on, I think you’ll like it.” Alec kisses Magnus’ jawbone and then taps his thigh lightly. 

Magnus slides off his lap, but laces their fingers together as Alec gets up and leads him to the kitchen. Alec squeezes his hand every once in awhile as he boils the milk and pours it into a cup. 

He adds the cocoa powder, a small dash of cayenne, and a few pinches of cinnamon, the exact way his grandmother taught him. 

“Try some!” Alec says with a hopeful smile, passing the warm mug off to Magnus, who glances at it before bringing it to his lips. 

Magnus’ eyes widen and he looks back down at the mug before glimpsing at Alec.

“So...what’s the verdict?” Alec asks, wringing his hands together nervously. Magnus is always introducing the new things, as Alec doesn’t really have too much to introduce. But this is special to Alec and he finds comfort in knowing Magnus likes it. 

“It’s an interesting blend of flavors that is truly delicious combined with the chocolate! You have surprised me yet again, Alexander.” 

Alec beams and it’s so bright it could have been midday instead of three in the morning. 

The Magnus who sought him out after a nightmare is gone now, replaced with a Magnus who is tired yet has bright eyes and tender touches, and who finishes the mug of hot chocolate like it’s the first he’s had in decades.

Magnus sets the empty mug into the sink before sinking into Alec’s side, resting his head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you for always knowing what I need. You are quite literally my Guardian Angel.” Magnus says in the silence of their kitchen. 

“Nah, just another duty as the husband of the best man in the entire world.” Alec replies, lightly grazing his finger across Magnus’ bottom lip. 

“Second best man in the entire world, darling. You’re always forgetting yourself.” Magnus admonishes, leaning over to steal a quick kiss that tastes of chocolate and conveys the thankfulness they have for each other.


	28. Drive safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fluffy fest of Lightwood-Bane feels :)
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you wanna <3

"Come on little loves, time for the beach!" Magnus calls out, ushering Max and Rafe over to the car he borrowed just for the week of their vacation. Max and Raphael come out with inner tubes wrapped around their waste and sand toys clutched in their hands. 

Magnus laughs and snaps a picture of them grinning from ear to ear before taking all of their toys and putting them in the trunk. Alec comes out shortly afterwards with a bag of sunscreen and hats to make sure they don't get too sunburnt. 

One day when they were watching a movie with the kids, Raphael blurted out that he's never been to the beach. It made everyone sad, but Magnus immediately told him he'd rectify that immediately and booked a beach house in Florida so Raphael could finally experience the beach. 

Both Alec and Magnus love the beach, they went there on their honeymoon and have taken Max several times once he joined the family. Magnus wasn't about to let the new experience go to waste with Raphael, so he rescheduled all his clients and talked to Jace and Izzy about taking over the Institute for Alec. They wholeheartedly agreed and so here they are after a nice lunch at the beach house, getting ready to drive to the beach. 

Their beach house is a few miles away from the actual beach, but Magnus isn't going to walk there with a five year old and an eight year old.

"Why can't we just portal!" Rafe groans, getting into his car seat with a slight pout. 

"Because Papa has never been there before." Alec answers, buckling him in and handing him the chocolate bar he promised both kids if they behave on the way to the beach.

Magnus does the same to Max, ruffling up his blue curls as Max makes grabby hands toward the chocolate bar. 

"Drive safely, my darling. We have children in the car." Magnus winks playfully, putting his sunglasses on as he slides into the passengers seat. 

"I always do." Alec faces the backseat and grins when he sees Max who has chocolate all over his face and Raphael who's wiping Max's mouth with a paper-towel. 

Alec's heart expands ten sizes every time he sees his family and just how happy they get when they receive even one glance from either of their fathers. 

"Are you guys excited for the beach?" Alec asks, chucking when all three of the occupants in the car reply with ecstatic clapping and squeals.

"Alright then! Let's get going then." Alec turns on the car and backs up out of the driveway, headed toward the nearest beach parking lot. 

As Alec drives Magnus talks to the kids about monuments they pass by and restaurants they'll have to eat at. 

Soon they're pulling into an empty parking spot and Magnus lifts his hand to stop his two eager children from barreling out of the car. 

"We need to put on sunscreen so the sun doesn't turn your skin red. Once we do that, we'll get out of the car and hold one of our hands as we walk to the beach. We have all day." Magnus glances at Alec to find him smiling and trying not to laugh. 

"And what's so funny, Alexander?" Magnus whips his head around, causing their audience in the backseat to giggle. 

"You're just really cute." Alec shrugs and one side of his mouth tilts up in that equally crooked and adorable smile that radiates Alec's energy. 

"Stop flirting in front of the kids." Magnus raises an eyebrow and then gets out of the car. He grabs the sunscreen from the bag Alec brought with him and squirts some on the palm of his hand, heading to Raphael's side of the car. 

"Daddy do me! Cover me up!" Max says after he watches Rafe get covered literally head to toe with the sunscreen. 

Alec laughs and obliges, covering every part of Max that will be exposed to the sun. They both know it'll be hell to get them to put more on once they're playing in the water or in the sun. 

Once all four of them are protected from the sun, Alec scoops Max up into his arms and Magnus take ahold of Rafe's hand as they walk up to the beach. 

Max immediately asks to be let down with a firm, "Down, daddy." Alec puts him down but grabs his hand so he doesn't go racing off into the water like they learned the hard way one day. 

"Me and Rafe swim?" Max says, cocking his head up at Alec. 

"That's up to your brother." Alec replies, glancing over to see Rafe clinging to Magnus' side. 

"What's wrong Rafe?" Magnus asks, keeping ahold of his hand as he contemplatively watches the waves lap against the sand. 

"Don't wanna get in the water." 

"That's okay. How about I show you how to build sandcastles? And then maybe once you feel more comfortable we can go out with daddy and Maxie?"

Rafe nods and points to a little alcove of water away from the waves. 

Neither Rafe, Magnus, or Alec miss the disappointment written on Max's face, but Alec scoops Max up and he starts shrieking with laughter as Alec tickles him and dunks him into the water. 

Magnus and Rafe begin to make sandcastles as they watch Max and Alec splash each other in the water. 

Eventually after seeing Max and Alec having fun in the water and not getting harmed by the waves, Rafe takes Magnus’ hand and points to the water. 

“You want to go with daddy and Max?” Rafe nods and tugs Magnus toward the water. 

Magnus smiles and picks Rafe up as soon as the wave comes crashing down onto the sand, partly dunking his legs in the water and spinning him around. 

Rafe is ecstatic, screaming at Magnus to do it again and giggling hysterically. 

Magnus catches Alec’s eye as he lifts Rafe up by the hands as the next wave comes crashing towards them, and they both smile widely. 

Magnus has been experiencing this right along with Rafe. Sure he’s been on vacations, and he’s traveled the world multiple times, but he never truly familiarized himself with what a true experience feels like. An experience full of laughter and family and unmistakable love. 

He’s never understood that until he met his husband, who had such a beautiful view on life and taught him to enjoy every single waking moment. 

After all, a new pup can still teach an old man new tricks.


	29. Well, what do you want me to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if youre willing

Alec's been biting back retorts all evening, so much so his lip is bleeding with how hard he's been biting it. 

Clave dinners are always completely unnecessary, just used to rile up those who attend with strong wine and political debates. Well, Alec hasn't had a sip of wine all night and he's been debating more than he's been doing anything else. 

The wine wouldn't be strong enough, anyway. Especially now that he has become much more tolerate thanks to his husband who he really wants to hold right now. 

His husband who has been discreetly tormented all evening, all because he ruined Raziel's precious one by marrying him and causing Alec to fall in love with him. 

If Alec's job wasn't at the expense of responding to these derogatory comments, Alec would have already beat every last one of them and then called Magnus to finish them off. 

They can talk about Alec all they'd like, but their too cowardly to do that in front of him. They just prefer to target Alec's closest ally, and that's even worse because everyone knows Alec Lightwood-Bane cares much more about his loved ones than himself. 

Alec stabs green bean with his fork rather abruptly, hoping he'll get through two bites without throwing his plate all over the various Heads across from him in a fit of uncontrolled rage.

The Head of the Orlando Institute, Mark Grayweather says, "I don't know about Downworlders though. So damn unpredictable and volatile. They're good for hookups though, but that's it. I could never love one-"

Suddenly, Alec can't breathe. It's like all the cool air in the room morphed into the density and temperature of a sauna. He's nearly blinded with rage already, and his fists are clenched so tight he can feel his hand ache from the pressure. 

Alec stands up and goes to the bathroom outside of the dining room where the dinner is being held. He's shakily takes his phone out of his pocket and presses on Magnus' contact. 

"Alexander, hi! Is everything okay, I thought you had that dinner tonight?"

"I-Magnus I can't do this." Alec murmurs, a sob breaking through Alec's tough exterior. 

"Oh, darling, it's okay. I'm right here. What's going on?" 

"It's just...they set me up to feel secluded and isolated...and I can't handle it..." 

Magnus makes a sound of understanding before saying, "How can I help?"

"I don't-I can't..." Alec's breathing picks up and ironically it doesn't even feel like oxygen is getting to his lungs. 

"Okay, hey, Alexander?" Magnus voice rips him away from his spiraling, as he presses his forehead against the wall and tries not to fall to his knees. 

"Magnus please help me." Alec pleads in between sobs. He can't even stop them, the tears are just pouring down his face in an overwhelming reaction to being held in for so long. 

"What do you want me to do, darling? You know I'll do anything for you, I just need to know what you're looking for. Do you want to come home? Do you need me to just talk to you for a little while?" 

Alec shakes his head even though Magnus can't see him, and he takes deep breathes, listening to Magnus patiently waiting on the other end of the phone. As Alec catches his breath, Magnus occasionally says encouraging things like, "There you go, you're doing so well, just breathe for right now."

Once Alec is not on the verge of collapsing due to lack of oxygen, Magnus says, "I'm going to tell you what to do, okay? I’m going to get you away from this dinner and then I'll take you home. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Alec whimpers, more hot tears streaming down his face. 

Magnus' calm and collected voice washes over him and he takes a deep breath as he asks, "Do you remember the address of where the dinner was?"

"No...I'm sorry." The dinner is always held in Chicago, where the first Institute was built on American soil, but that would never help Magnus track him. 

"Don't apologize." Magnus soothes gently, "It's alright. You know I'll find you. This is what you're going to do, okay? You're going to walk outside the building and just wait somewhere away from this toxicity until I can track you, alright? You with me?"

"Yes. Can- can you stay on the line? Please?" 

"Of course, my love. Just try and breathe for me. You're getting out of this situation, I just need you to walk away, okay? Politics isn't worth your health and well-being." 

Alec does as he's told, avoiding the room of drunk Shadowhunters yelling and slamming their fists down on the table. 

Once he's outside, the cold air of Chicago grounds him to the present and forces him to breathe like Magnus told him to. And soon enough a blue portal is swirling into existence and the familiar crackle of Magnus' magic washes over him and exponentially wipes out his anxiety levels. 

"Darling?" Magnus steps out and Alec immediately flies into Magnus' arms, pressing his face against his warm neck and digging his fingers into Magnus' thick coat. 

"They were saying awful things and I couldn't say anything back. I couldn't defend anyone, I just had to sit there and take it." Alec murmurs, suddenly drained as he sinks into Magnus’ strong arms that will always catch him. 

"I know, I know love.” Magnus hushes him comfortingly, bringing one hand to his hand and running through it gently. 

“I’m sorry that I’m a mess right now. I just couldn’t handle another second without losing my job and doing something stupid.” 

"Sweetheart, there's no reason to be sorry. I told you to always call when you start to feel panicked and I meant it. I'm so glad you're okay.” Magnus hums softly as he begins to sway them in their own little bubble of warmth and peace. 

"It's so fucking ridiculous. These dinners are supposed to call for unity across the United States, and bring all the institutes together regardless of their location. And now they just torture those who have radical ideals which really aren't radical." Alec mumbles in Magnus’ neck. 

"I know darling, you're getting shaken up again, okay? Just calm down, it's over. I promise you it's going to be okay. You did so well, you made it so far and I'm so incredibly proud of you for putting up with discrimination in the face of your claimed allies." Magnus runs a hand down Alec's back, pulling away from the embrace, but not without taking Alec’s hand so he still has a point of comfort. 

"Let's go home, alright?" Magnus proposes, smiling when he gets an enthusiastic nod and small smile in response. 

He ushers Alec through a portal back to the loft, and as soon as Magnus tries to tug him to the bedroom Alec frowns and says, "But Jia will know I left the dinner and there's just another thing she has against me."

"Then you can tell them someone back in New York got hurt. I'm sure we can get Jace and Izzy on board if you asked. And besides," Magnus strokes his cheek comfortingly. "I'm very good at faking injuries. I have no problem lying in bed for a few days if you're the one who's gonna take care of me." 

Alec snorts and buries his face in Magnus' neck, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing him closer. 

"I think I could be persuaded to take care of you." Alec says, brushing his lips against the warm skin of Magnus’ neck. 

"Persuaded? Alexander, how dare you? I thought you cared enough just to do it without me persuading you but apparently I was wrong. I’m so wounded.” Magnus presses a hand against his chest in mock horror but can’t stop his fond smile when he’s met with a happy Shadowhunter who looks close to collapsing and in need of cuddles. 

Magnus will definitely persuade Alexander to take care of him later, but for now, Magnus will take care of his husband, who’s gone without it for too long.


	30. One more chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some tooth rotting fluff and softness to make up for my inactivity :)
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like

"Hey, Magnus, are you home?" Alec calls out as he steps into the loft, throwing his jacket on the chair in the living room. 

"Sure am." Magnus walks out from his apothecary wearing silky pants and a T-shirt. "Hi, darling, what did I do to see my beloved husband so early today?" 

Alec blushes at the term of endearment and leans down, pressing a tender kiss to Magnus' pursed lips. 

"What do you say to just never answering another call again and acting like we've fallen off the face of the earth?" Alec proposes, sliding an arm around Magnus' waist and giving Magnus his signature crooked smile when Magnus considers it. 

"Well, all I would say to that is you get to pick the place we travel to first."

"Havana." Alec replies immediately. Magnus rolls his eyes but smiles as realization dawns across his face. 

"Have an urge to go salsa dancing again, pretty boy?" 

"Maybe. I have more of an urge just to get away from everyone besides you." Alec squeezes Magnus' waist. 

Magnus softens and rests a hand on his chest, saying, "You're sweet, but what is it darling? I know our jobs get tough sometimes but you're not one to back down from a challenge. Call it Lightwood stubbornness if you will." 

"Hey, stop insulting the family name. You're hurting my feelings." 

"Oh, dear. How tragic that is." Magnus leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his nose. 

"There's a certain demon we've been seeing on the radar across New York. It's something we've never seen before and it's not even recorded in our database or even our books at the Institute. I was sent over here to try and find something about unusual species of demons in your library if you didn't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I can help you look for what you need and then you can be on your merry way back to the Institute."

Alec looks defeated for a second as he says, "Oh, well this is really the only thing I have left to do today, and like I said, I wanted to see you. Can I stay?"

"Of course! You never have to ask. This is your home too and I'd be the last to deny you of my presence if that's what you want."

"I always want your presence." Alec murmurs, grinning as Magnus' pupils dilate and they both crash their lips together. 

"We're getting away from Clave business." Magnus pushes Alec's eager hands away gently. "Work first and then we'll play."

"Fine." Alec huffs dramatically, starting toward the apothecary where Magnus keeps his books. Magnus follows him, going immediately to the shelf where he keeps his records on demons throughout the centuries he's lived. 

"Aha!" Magnus shouts as he pulls out a worn leather journal. "This may help. This is my own personal record of demons I've seen and fought along the course of my life. I'm not guaranteeing the type of demon is there, but it's a good chance it might be."

"Wait, are you sure?" Alec asks hesitantly as he accepts the book and runs his thumb along the thin pages filled with Magnus' truly gorgeous handwriting.

"Yes. You're a huge part of my life now, and you're welcome to anything in the loft. Now, let's get to work." Magnus pulls Alec to the couch, where they fall in an ungrateful pile of limbs tangled together. 

Magnus leans his head against Alec's shoulder and glances at the first page of his journal dated back in the early 1700's with a long and drawn out prologue.

"You were still dramatic even back then, huh?" Alec mutters, earning himself a shove and grumbling curses from Magnus. 

Magnus studies his nails as Alec begins to skim through the pages hoping to find a description that matches the unknown demon haunting Manhattan. Unsurprisingly enough, Magnus gets bored easily when Alec isn't paying attention to him. 

"Hey, Alexander?" Magnus taps Alec on the shoulder and when he doesn't respond he pouts. 

"Alexaaaannnndddeeerrrr..." Magnus whines, tracing his deflect rune with his nail and smirking when Alec shivers and puts the book down. 

"What?" Alec asks in between laughs. 

Magnus swings his leg around Alec's torso to rest against his hip and says, "You should know by now that if I don't get constant attention from you I'll just spontaneously combust one day."

Alec snorts and says, "Well we wouldn't want that. Cuddle with me." Alec lifts up one arm and Magnus slides into the space he belongs, even closer to Alec than he was before.

Alec kisses Magnus' cheeks, his forehead, his mouth, and his chin as Magnus squirms and laughs with delight. 

"Better?" Alec asks against Magnus' temple. 

Magnus nods and settles back into Alec's chest, occasionally offering comments to add onto his writing when necessary. Some of it may be embellished, can't blame a man for wanting to impress his husband. 

An hour goes by and Alec is steadily into the book at this point, no longer seeming to be worried about the demon but soaking up every little detail Magnus writes in his encounters. 

Magnus adores seeing Alec so concentrated; he makes little noises when he's fascinated and he licks his lips without thinking about it and he frowns like the book personally offended him when he comes across something he doesn't like. 

Alec shuts the book and glances down at Magnus. 

"One more chapter? Please?" Magnus looks up at Alec with his best begging expression. 

"Magnus, these chapters are humongous and I'm hungry anyway. We should eat dinner.”

"Alexxaaanderrrr! I got you the book so you can read one more chapter. You look cute when you read. Absolutely precious.” Magnus caresses his cheek that flushes red as soon as the compliment slips out of his mouth. 

"You just want to fall asleep so I can carry you to bed." Alec tilts his head as Magnus sputters in indignation. 

"No!" Magnus argues with a frown. "That's not even true! I didn’t think my personal journals were that boring, Alexander.”

"Yes it is true." Alec says with a grin, “And I’m afraid if I read too much I won’t be able to stop. Your writing skills, the suspense and dramatics, you’re so talented.”

Magnus grins and wraps his arm around Alec, tugging him closer and kissing his collarbone, preening at the praise. 

“One more chapter, then.” Alec compromises, opening the book to where he left off and beginning to read to Magnus, which genuinely makes the situation that much better hearing Alec retell Magnus’ crazy stories. 

Magnus summons a fuzzy blanket on top of them and they curl up closer under the covers. And the next thing Magnus remembers is being carried to bed and wrapped up in warm arms around silk sheets. 

If Magnus convinced Alec to read another chapter just so he could be carried off to bed by his Shadowhunter husband, then it’s only for the both of them to know.


	31. Don’t worry about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed :)

Magnus sighs as soon as he's within the comfort of his loft, shrugging his jacket and shoes off into a messy pile that he'll take care of once his legs don't feel like jelly and his magic is actually thrumming through his body. 

At the moment, there's nothing but a lame spark that appears when Magnus calls upon his magic, so he's basically depleted. 

With a long sigh, Magnus stumbles into the bedroom, smiling softly as he hears those snores Alec still believes don't exist. 

Magnus slides into bed, running a hand through Alec's hair as he sleeps soundly beside him. He doesn't like to leave his makeup and hair gel on while sleeping, but he doesn't think he could get it off the mundane way let alone with magic. 

Alec moves toward him, huffing as he tucks his face in the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus settles, his restlessness that comes with a depletion of magic disappearing with one touch from his husband. 

"Magnus?" Alec mumbles, his warm lips pressed against his neck. He lifts his head, a hand cupping Magnus' jaw as he takes him in. 

"What happened? Are you going back out?" Alec asks, more awake once he sees the makeup still adorning Magnus' face and his spiky hair still styled. 

"I'm out of magic. I'll just take my makeup off in the morning. I'm okay, my love." Magnus assures him, "I just need to a good rest." 

"At least take some of my strength."

Magnus lightly pushes away the hand outstretched towards his own. "I'm fine, Alexander. I just need to sleep. It'll be fine." 

"No. I've got it." Alec starts to get out of bed. 

"Don't worry about me, darling, just come back to bed." Magnus groans, already missing Alec’s warmth. 

"Always going to worry about you." He hears Alec say as the bathroom light turns on briefly and then Alec sits back in bed with a few makeup wipes. 

"Angels forbid you leave that makeup on your face. You'll get acne and I know how much you would complain.” Alec teases, earning himself a snort from Magnus. 

"I used to have it pretty bad." Alec speaks into the silence as he wipes off his purple eyeshadow. 

"Really? I wouldn't have known. Your skin is absolutely flawless now." Magnus comments, brushing the back of his hand against Alec's cheek. 

"Yeah, but Jace had it so bad when we were teenagers his entire face was covered in pimples. He was so pissed because no one wanted to go out on a date with him."

Magnus bursts into uncontrolled laughter as Alec throws the used wipes onto the nightstand to get rid of in the morning.

"Oh, Alexander, your stories about that blond brother of yours gets better each and every time you speak about him. I thought he was just annoying, but it turns out one of his only virtues is the humor I get from his stories.”

Alec laughs and lifts the golden comforter just enough for him to slide back under. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alec asks once they’re facing each other. 

“Yes,” Magnus sighs, running his finger down Alec’s jawline. “I’m just tired. My magic will be back to normal in no time.”

“You’ve been tired a lot lately.” 

Magnus could hear the concern and crestfallenness in his voice even if he were miles away. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Magnus replies, suddenly self conscious of his clients and potion brewing and need to stay on top of everything so he doesn’t get too overwhelmed. 

But as always, Alec sees him for more than that, and Magnus lets out a sigh of relief as Alec shakes his head and whispers, “Don’t be. I just hate to see you overworking yourself. You’re too pretty.” 

Magnus chuckles and hums contentedly, preening under the praise and also grateful for the change in subject. Alec has normalized heavy conversation such as overworking, since they both do it regularly, but Magnus is much too exhausted for a real conversation that is mostly a lecture. 

"Promise me you'll still be here in bed in the morning?" Alec asks, twining their legs together to trap the warmth of their body heat. 

"I promise, love. I don't think I could move even if I wanted to." 

"Good." Alec mutters, tightening his hold on Magnus and burrowing his face in his neck. Magnus sinks into the familiar and grounding weight of Alec resting on his chest, burrowing his head in those soft curls.

"And besides, I would never miss the morning cuddle session we have everyday." Magnus adds, running a hand down his back. “Kisses and hugs from my clingy Shadowhunter will make me heal the fastest.”

“Then go to sleep so I can shower you with them in the morning.” Alec mumbles, already half asleep knowing Magnus’ arms are around him and he’s safe and sound.


	32. It looks good on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed:)

Alec startles when shopping bags appear out of thin air beside the coffee table in the living room. 

However, with shopping bags means Magnus will certainly be finding his way back to the loft after he's been gone all day with shopping all over the world with Catarina and Tessa. 

Alec can't stop the smile that spreads across his face as he hears the familiar sound of a portal, and then Magnus huffing and straightening his hair and clothes. 

"Good evening to my darling husband."

"Hi-" Before Alec is even aware of what Magnus is doing, his laptop is on the coffee table and Magnus is very much in his lap. 

"I'm assuming you had a good day?" Alec asks, winding his arm around Magnus' waist. His wide smile and sparkly expression even without the makeup adorning his face is enough of an answer, but Magnus nods and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"The best day." Magnus breathes, running a hand through Alec's hair. 

"I'm glad. What kind of trouble did you guys get into?"

"None, Alexander! I can't believe you would assume such a horrid thing!" Magnus gasps in mock horror. 

"You did get kicked out of Peru. It's just a matter of time before you get kicked out of the mall in another country."

"Wow! Such little faith in your husband. Besides, I knew I should have wiped Cat's memory of Peru. I knew she would tell all my future lovers about that one."

Alec smirks and says, "Well it was Tessa, Cat, and yourself today at the mall. That's like saying Izzy, Jace, and I don't get into some sort of trouble when we go on missions."

Magnus sighs dramatically before saying, "We might have convinced the makeup testers and associates that we were all from the Victorian era and they had to educate us on the modern makeup styles."

"Magnus!" Alec scolds, unable to be even a little bit serious in between laughs.

"Darling, it was the best prank we've pulled in decades, seriously. We convinced them we all have strapping young men at home about to go to war for our mother country."

Alec throws his head back in laughter, saying, "Well, that's partly true."

"Nope, it's not. You're not going anywhere right now."

"I'm not, I promise. I was just finishing reading over some of these mission reports. Show me what you got?" Magnus smiles and snaps his fingers, the bags now appearing beside them on the couch. 

"Here is the first one." Magnus dutifully hands over the first small shopping bag. Alec looks inside to see probably ten bottles of nail polish. 

"Nail polish? Seriously?" Alec asks, picking up a bottle and glancing at the label. 

"What?" 

"You already have every color in the universe." 

"N-no! I do not!" Magnus stammers, taking the bag from him with a scowl. "These are different shades, sweetheart. I don't have two of the same color, I assure you." Magnus explains. 

Alec rolls his eyes fondly, "Well, if you insist on collecting every single color in the universe, can I paint them for you?"

Magnus nods with a smile and dumps the rest of the bottles he bought onto the couch beside them. 

"Of course. Your pick, darling." Alec scrunches his nose adorably as he contemplatively studies each bottle. 

"I don't know which to pick. What do you like best?"

"I like them all." Magnus shrugs, studying his nails that he painted black just a few days ago. He wants color now, so getting rid of the black will do him good and coordinate with his outfits better. 

Alec sighs exasperatedly, muttering, "Well, how do you decide what color to paint your nails then?"

"I just go with whichever color matches my mood for the day. Or, perhaps the outfits I'm planning to wear."

"You'd look good with nail polish the color of ichor. You're acting so mysterious. Just tell me the color you want me to paint them as." Alec murmurs exasperatingly, rummaging through the many colors on the couch. 

"I'm acting coy, my darling Alexander, something you've yet to catch up on even after being with me for as long as you have been." Alec blushes at the reference and finally obliges Magnus' request for him to pick. 

"How about a lavender?"

"Very good choice." Magnus muses, rewarding Alec with a kiss that Alec threatens to turn into several especially when his tongue begin to explore Magnus' mouth. 

Magnus hums and pushes him back, snapping his fingers to get rid of the black nail polish and holding his hand out to Alec. 

Alec smiles with that mischievous look in his eye and Magnus is just about to call it quits and paint his nails after they finish some more strenuous activities. 

However, Alec opens the bottle of nail polish and delicately begins applying the lavender color to Magnus' nails. His tongue pokes out of his mouth as he concentrates and Magnus just studies his beautiful husband. 

"It looks good on you." Alec says once he's done painting all ten of his fingernails. 

"Thank you Alexander." Magnus chirps, examining his nails. "I had a very good professional to help me out with them. He's just as talented as he is attractive." Alec blushes and spins the cap back on the bottle. 

"You know what would make them look even better?" Alec asks, nosing along his jawline. 

Magnus hums, tilting his head so Alec's warm lips can press against his neck. Magnus flicks his wrist so his nails dry with magic and then digs his fingers into Alec’s bicep.

"Your nails splayed out against the golden sheets in the bedroom.” Alec mutters, standing up suddenly and bringing Magnus with him. 

“You get sexier every single day Shadowhunter.” Magnus says as they stumble to the bedroom kissing and giggling.


End file.
